Y a-t-il un Docteur dans la Salle
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Nauplia, n'arrive pas à endiguer les rebelles Ankariens, un réseau de terroristes fort bien organisé qui revendique entre autre chose, le droit de devenir un pays à part entière. (Femslash Sam/Janet) NB: Se situe à la suite de Meilleur que du Chocolat et Souviens toi de moi...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : **Y A-T-IL UN DOCTEUR DANS LA SALLE ?**

**Auteur(e)** : Athena

**Date de création** : Mars 2005

**Cote** : **R** - Nauplia, fédération étatique oligarchique, n'était jamais arrivée et n'arrivait toujours pas à endiguer les rebelles Ankariens, un réseau de terroristes fort bien organisé qui revendiquait entre autre chose, le droit de devenir un pays à part entière, autrement dit, ils se battaient avec acharnement contre l'hégémonie Nauplienne.

**Saison**: 1 – Entre l'épisode no. 4 et 5 de la saison 1, soit LA THÉORIE DE BROCA (THE BROCA DIVIDE) et LE PREMIER COMMANDEMENT (THE FIRST COMMANDMENT)

**Spoilers**: The Broca Divide

**Avertissements** : Tout appartient à une panoplie de gens (MGM, Gekko, Double Secret, Showtime, et à tous les autres…) ou du moins les personnages, lieux, situations, etc... Cependant, cette histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination ! Elle implique une certaine relation amoureuse entre les deux femmes les plus importantes de la série Stargate, soit Samantha Carter et Janet Fraiser. Si ce genre de relation ne vous sied pas, veuillez passer votre chemin. Sinon, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Y A-T-IL UN DOCTEUR DANS LA SALLE ?

Par Athena

Chapitre 1

Janet qui marchait en compagnie de Sam, la devança de quelques pas, il était encore tôt et elle avait désespérément envie d'un café bien fort. Oh, bien sûr, ici sur P4X-305, où plus précisément Nauplia, cette boisson ne portait pas la même appellation, mais, c'était bel et bien le même breuvage. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'empressa de repérer un petit bistro où elle allait pouvoir exhausser son vœu le plus cher du moment. Sam pressa un peu le pas et lui sourit en la rejoignant avant de jeter un œil à sa montre : 8h03 heure de Nauplia.

Beaucoup plus bas en aval, dans le tumulte de cette Plaza qui commençait à bourdonner d'activité, ses trois coéquipiers, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c, qui s'étaient arrêtés pour dieu sait quelle raison encore, se remirent à avancer à pas de tortue. _Ils le font exprès…_ Se dit Sam quand Jack s'arrêta de nouveau pour faire du lèche vitrine devant une bijouterie non loin de là. Teal'c et Daniel en grande discussion, s'arrêtèrent à leurs tour pour attendre Jack. Sam jeta un petit regard nerveux vers Janet qui s'impatientait à ses côtés. Sam secoua subrepticement la tête et jeta un autre coup d'œil furtif à sa montre.

Janet les bras croisés sur la poitrine soupira avant de porter le regard sur les trois hommes qui lambinaient à quelques cent mètres de là. "Ils le font exprès ou quoi ?" Lui souffla-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Contrairement aux membres de SG-1, Janet revêtait une tenue de civile : un pantalon le lin couleur sable, des sandales de marche en cuir souple et une blouse en coton indien blanc au décolleté en V qui mettait en évidence la chaînette en or au bout de laquelle pendait une petite croix. Sa main gauche était parée d'un large jonc en or qu'elle portait à l'index et d'un petit diamant monté sur un fin anneau à son annulaire. Sam se demanda si c'était son anneau de mariage. Bien sûr, elle savait que Janet était divorcée depuis plus de deux ans, mais voir cet anneau la fit tout de même tiquer.

Sam pour se changer les idées, observa un moment le mouvement de la foule. Cette planète, était en bien des points semblable à la Terre, à la différence que P4X-305 était, d'une bonne vingtaine d'année, en retard sur eux. Sans doute les habitants de cette planète auraient-ils été, à égalité ou beaucoup plus en avance, s'ils avaient fait autre chose que la guerre depuis ces cinq dernières décennies.

Suite à une recrudescence de violentes attaques terroristes, les membres de SG-9, qui avaient visité P4X-305 voilà quelques semaines avaient déterminé que le SGC - au nom des habitants de la Terre - pouvait leurs porter assistance en leur fournissant une expertise médicale et en les approvisionnant en matérielles. Évidemment, les membres de SG-9, spécialistes en diplomatie extra planétaire avaient été clairs : ils resteraient des intervenants neutres dans ce conflit qui perdurait entre les Ankariens et les Naupliens.

Nauplia, fédération étatique oligarchique, n'était jamais arrivée et n'arrivait toujours pas à endiguer les rebelles Ankariens, un réseau de terroristes fort bien organisé qui revendiquait entre autre chose, le droit de devenir un pays distinct, autrement dit, ils luttaient avec acharnement contre l'hégémonie Nauplienne. Ce qui était à certains égards fort compréhensible, ce qui l'était moins cependant, c'était la méthode qu'ils employaient pour y parvenir.

Ainsi, s'était crée une frontière entre les deux seules communautés de P4X-305. Les terroristes Ankariens s'acharnaient depuis plus de cinquante ans à contraindre et renverser le pouvoir Nauplien, ce qui attisait la haine d'un côté comme de l'autre. La violence des organisations Ankariennes clandestines luttant contre l'État, cherchait délibérément à répandre une peur destinée à paralyser son adversaire, à défier les autorités et à paniquer les populations. Ces anarchistes utilisaient une stratégie asymétrique du faible et du fort, qui mêlait indissolublement les actes de destruction servant à perturber les forces adverses et les modes de transmission destinés à influencer les esprits dans le but évident d'exercer une coercition sur le gouvernement en place. La recrudescence de violents affrontements qui sévissaient depuis quelques mois avait fait de nombreuses et innocentes victimes. Ces virulentes attaques sonnaient comme des mises en garde sur les tensions qui résultaient des conflits non résolus entre les deux belligérants et portaient en eux l'exigence de tout mettre en œuvre pour anéantir l'État Nauplien.

Suite à la décision du Président des États-Unis, le SGC avait reçu pour mandat de protéger les populations civiles et cela autant du côté Naupliens qu'Ankariens. Cela devait se concrétiser par des actions de médiation locale et l'apport d'un soutient médicale. Il fallait apporter toute l'aide nécessaire aux civiles qui faisaient les frais de ce conflit qui perdurait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il devenait également urgent d'agir en tant que conciliants, du moins si l'équipe diplomatique interplanétaire, trouvait un moyen de réaliser ce tour de force.

Janet agissant en tant qu'expert au point de vue de tout ce qui concernait la médecine, devait rencontrer, comme depuis ces quatre derniers jours, les hauts représentants de la commission d'État, soit, Marla Jade, conseillère en matière de sécurité nationale et Zan Freyell préfet de la constitution fédérée des sciences. Elle avait dû évaluer les besoins médicaux des structures déjà existantes, pourvoir à la supervision et au soutien scientifique, à l'approvisionnement en médicaments, ainsi qu'au partage des procédés médicaux. Ils devaient, ce matin, terminer de planifiée le tout pour que l'assistance matérielle en provenance de la Terre soit efficacement acheminée et s'assurer que les consultants terriens soient affectés aux postes clés. SG-9 cherchait toujours à établir un lien avec les Ankariens pour les prémunirent du même soutient, mais ceux-ci ne se montraient pas du tout réceptifs puisque introuvable.

"Vous en avez mit du temps… Enfin, on a bien quelques minutes avant la prochaine réunion, non ? J'ai terriblement envie d'un café, pas vous ?" Dit Janet un peu sèchement quand Jack, Daniel et Teal'c furent enfin à sa hauteur.

Sam esquissa un sourire forcé à l'adresse d'O'Neill. "Je crois que c'est une _exxxxcccellente_ _idée_ , pas vrai Colonel ?" Lui dit-elle de façon un peu exagérée pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas étirer la sauce plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Janet commençait de toute évidence à perdre patience.

Le petit médecin avait tendance à être de très mauvais poil avant d'avoir avalée son premier café de la journée. À vrai dire, cela n'aurait pas vraiment été le cas si Jack ne s'amusait pas à la mettre en rogne aussitôt qu'il en avait la chance. Ce matin par exemple, il l'avait titillé sur sa taille. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très grande, mais delà à la comparer au pendant féminin de Frodon le Hobbit qu'avait dépeint J.R.R. Tolkien dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, il y avait une marge. Cette dernière n'avait pas tout à fait apprécié mais n'avait pas relevé jusqu'à ce qu'il remette ça. Les choses s'étaient ensuite un peu enflammées et pour finir, elle avait, de bonne guerre, comparer O'Neill à Gollum la créature rachitique, aux tendances schizophréniques du même roman.

Par chance, Sam - qui quant à elle pensait que Janet tenait plus de Arwen, cette princesse elfique à l'envoûtante beauté –- avait pressentit le pire et était intervenue juste au moment où Jack avait été sur le point de surnommée Janet : Gimli le nain grognon. Elle avait dû poser une main sur la bouche du Colonel pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Sam se rappela aussi que sa petite voix intérieure avait justement choisi ce moment pour se manifesté. _Avoue que tu voudrais bien chausser les bottes de cet Aragorn de qui Arwen alias Janet Fraiser est tombée follement amoureuse…_ Sam avait aussitôt chassée cette satanée petite voix qui lui soufflait tant de choses incongrues depuis quelques semaines. Depuis la toute première fois ou elle avait posée les yeux sur Janet à vrai dire…

Bref, chaque matin de ces quatre derniers jours qu'ils avaient passés sur P4X-305 avait ressemblé à celui-ci. Elle était bien incapable de déterminer lequel de Jack ou de Janet s'amusait le plus, car personne n'était dupe, le petit médecin, même si elle ne le concéderait jamais, tirait un malin plaisir de ces joutes analogiques avec O'Neill. Sam en déduit que c'était probablement parce que la plupart du temps c'était elle qui en sortait victorieuse en clouant le bec du Colonel. C'était vraisemblablement aussi pour ça que ce dernier remettait toujours ça.

"Ohhhh, ouuuuuiiii." Grogna Jack en plissant le nez. "C'est une _exxxxxxcelllllllente_ _idée_ !" Ajouta-t-il de façon un peu trop exagérée.

"Si c'est une si _exccccelllllente_ idée, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous avanciez à pas d'escargots ?" Grommela Janet à son intention en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Teal'c balaya une dernière fois la Plaza des yeux pour s'assurer que tout était calme puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur à leur suite. Déjà à cette heure matinale, le petit bistro était bien remplit et ils durent jouer un peu des coudes pour se trouver une table. En fait, ils avaient développé une technique fort simple pour paré à ce genre de désagrément : ils laissaient volontairement Teal'c prendre la tête pour se frayer un chemin. Cela avait son effet et, invariablement, ils réussissaient toujours à se trouver une table, peu importe l'endroit, les habitants de Nauplia étaient toujours fort impressionnés et un peu craintifs devant l'apparence stoïque, la carrure, et l'air tout naturellement menaçant du grand Jaffa.

Sam prit place aux côtés de Janet sur la large banquette tandis que Teal'c, Daniel et Jack s'assoyaient dans les chaises individuelles situées de l'autre côté de la table. Un des serveurs qui les avait remarqué n'esquissa aucun geste pour venir prendre leur commande et, Janet, fort agacée leva la main pour le faire bouger. "Excusez-moi !" Il l'ignora de belle façon, et elle soupira. "C'est pas vrai…" Elle agita de nouveau la main dans sa direction. "Excusez-moi !" Cette fois sa voix s'éleva au-dessus du bruit cacophonique des conversations et des cliquetis de verres. Elle avait employé ce même ton autoritaire et haut perché qu'elle utilisait pour diriger son équipe médicale quand son infirmerie devenait un chantier et Sam sourit intérieurement.

Un peu contrarié, le serveur, qui n'avait pu faire autrement que l'entendre, s'ébranla à contrecœur pour venir dans leur direction. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler les bienvenues.

Juste au moment où le serveur arrivait à leur hauteur, une terrible déflagration en provenance de la Plaza ébranla les murs du petit bistro et dans un bruit de tous les enfers les fenêtres volèrent en éclats. Le serveur effectua un impressionnant plongeon sous l'une des tables qu'il venait de dépasser.

Instinctivement, Sam se jeta sur Janet et la coucha sous elle sur la banquette pour lui faire un rempart de son corps et la protéger des éclats de verres. De l'autre côté de la table, Daniel, Teal'c et Jack eurent tout juste le temps de se protéger le visage et la tête à l'aide de leur bras. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tel le calme avant la tempête, tout devint silencieux, puis une autre explosion se fit entendre beaucoup plus loin cette fois. Ils sentirent, tous, le sol vibrer sous leurs pieds. Puis encore quelques secondes passèrent avant que la panique ne s'empare pour de bon des clients qui se ruèrent vers la sortie, renversant tables et chaises sur leur passage dans un brouhaha infernal et les cris de frayeur. En quelques minutes le petit bistro resta vide à l'exception de SG-1 et du Docteur Fraiser. Cette dernière toujours clouée sur la banquette par le corps de la grande blonde ne bougea pas tout de suite. "Hé merde ! Ça recommence !" Murmura-t-elle. "Sam, est-ce que ça va ?"

Le corps plaqué sur celui du petit médecin, Sam leva un peu la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Heu, oui…" Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs regards se perdit encore un bref instant dans celui de l'autre tandis qu'un sentiment de malaise passait entre elles. Prenant tout à coup conscience de leurs positions –- qui en d'autres circonstances aurait pu se traduire bien différemment - Janet laissa aller la veste de Sam à laquelle elle s'était agrippée. Sentant la chaleur et la douceur d'une peau soyeuse sous son autre main, le petit médecin réalisa que celle-ci avait trouvé refuge, non seulement sous la veste, mais aussi sous le t-shirt de Sam au niveau de ses reins. _Comment, dieu t'es-tu retrouvé là toi ?_ Demanda-t-elle à sa main gauche ne s'attendant toutefois pas à une réponse. Elle se sentit rougir. _Ce n'est pas le moment !_ Se dit-elle encore en avalant dru.

Sam aussi rouge qu'une pivoine sentit la main de Janet se retirer de sous ses vêtements et la libéra enfin de son étreinte.

Janet bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds. "Vous êtes blessés ?" Demanda-t-elle rapidement à l'intention de, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c qui hochèrent négativement la tête. "Bien." Elle décolla alors comme un coureur de fond en direction de la sortie.

Sam n'hésita qu'une brève seconde puis s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, suivit de près par Jackson, O'Neill et Teal'c. C'était la quatrième fois, en autant de jours, que survenait ce genre d'attentat, à la différence que les autres fois, les bombes avaient explosées dans des édifices gouvernementaux. Cette fois c'était différent… Cela prouvait une fois de plus que les choses prenaient des proportions tout à fait malsaines.

La grande Plaza ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Partout, des gens totalement sous l'emprise de la panique, couraient dans le désordre pour se mettre à l'abri. Janet se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers le secteur le plus ravagé.

"Fraiser ! Carter !" Cria Jack qui craignait pour la sécurité de Janet et celle de Carter qui était à ses trousses, mais elles l'ignorèrent complètement. "Bon dieu de merde !" Lança-t-il en les voyant s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Des cris et des pleurs leurs parvenaient de partout à la fois, un peu plus bas sur leur gauche, une boutique - cette même bijouterie ou Jack s'était arrêté voilà environ dix minutes - avait été soufflé par l'explosion. Il n'en restait plus que des ruines fumantes. Il se retourna vers Daniel et Teal'c qui s'étaient arrêtés à quelques pas de lui et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Derrière eux, près de la porte du petit bistro, le serveur qui était sortit pour voir ce qui se passait les observa avec intérêt.

Une scène de pur chaos s'offrait au regard. Partout on pouvait voir des débris; bois éclatés, briques éventrées, verres brisés, morceaux de métal déchiqueté et des flaques de sang aussi. De la poussière retombait comme une fine bruine matinale, de la vapeur s'échappait d'une conduite un peu plus en amont, un bâtiment flambait près de la Porte des Étoiles de l'autre côté de la Plaza et toujours cette foule qui courait dans tous les sens. Janet réussit à se frayer un chemin à contresens parmi l'essaim humain qui fuyait de toute part. Massés en cercle autour de ce qu'elle devinait être des blessés se trouvaient une trentaine de personnes.

Se dirigeant dans cette direction, elle se démena encore un peu en poussant et tirant sur les gens qui s'étaient attroupés devant cette scène de carnage. Ils finirent par lui céder peu à peu du terrain. Il y avait toujours d'intrépides spectateurs, totalement inconscients des dangers, pour regarder indolents les scènes morbides comme celle que Janet découvrit. Environ une quinzaine de personnes étaient étendues, inertes pour la plupart, sur le pavé insalubre. Ils étaient presque tous recouverts de débris, de poussière et de sang. Deux agents de la milice locale étaient plantés immobiles devant les victimes et tentaient vainement de chasser les curieux. L'un d'eux leva son arme vers elle aussitôt qu'elle voulut les dépasser pour porter secours aux blessés.

"Rangez ce truc. Je suis médecin." Lâcha-t-elle abruptement un peu à bout de souffle en le foudroyant du regard.

Ses prunelles noires lancèrent encore quelques éclairs, et n'attendant pas sa permission elle le dépassa pour s'agenouiller près de l'une des victimes. Aussitôt elle commença à examiner la femme qui se trouvait devant elle. "Restez calme… n'essayez surtout pas de bouger." Lui dit-elle d'une voix calme et posée. Elle se retourna vers Sam qui venait de faire son apparition. "Venez m'aider, Capitaine. Découpez son pantalon et dégagez sa cuisse, d'accord." Sam sortit son couteau et commença à entailler les vêtements.

O'Neill, Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent sur l'entre faite. Comme elle n'avait aucune trousse de secours à porté de la main Janet se retourna vers le grand Jaffa. "Teal'c, j'ai besoin de bandages… de désinfectant, trouvez-moi quelque chose qui contient de l'alcool."

"Docteur Fraiser, ce n'est pas prudent…" Commença Teal'c mais elle lui coupa aussitôt la parole.

"C'est un ordre, Monsieur Teal'c…" Jappa-t-elle d'un ton impatient qui venait de gagner quelques octaves.

Teal'c hésita un bref instant en échangeant un regard avec O'Neill, puis repartit en direction du petit bistro tandis que Janet rassurait la victime. "Il y a beaucoup de sang, mais ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. N'ayez pas peur."

Les deux miliciens se retournèrent vers Jack. "Ce… Ce… Cet homme a raison." Commença l'un d'eux en faisant un petit geste vers l'endroit où c'était tenu Teal'c. "Les Ankariens sont des fous fanatiques… Il pourrait y avoir d'autres bombes." Il se retourna vers les curieux qui observaient toujours la scène et commença à les repousser. "Dégagez le périmètre. Rentrez chez vous, il n'y a plus rien à voir." Hésitant, les gens commencèrent à se disperser.

"Il serait plus prudent d'effectuer un repli vers une zone moins à risque." Dit Daniel à l'intention de Jack.

"Vous avez entendu, doc. On se replie."

Janet se contenta de lui lancer un regard en coin avant de poursuivre son travail. "Passez-moi votre gourde, Capitaine Carter."

Jack soupira pesamment. Jamais il ne réussirait à la faire obtempérer, il décida d'employer une autre approche.

"Vous savez, cette planète a aussi des médecins…" Commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe sèchement.

"Qui ne sont pas ici pour le moment. Moi, si."

Jack balaya la Plaza, maintenant presque déserte, du regard. Il y avait des corps partout. À vue d'œil, il devait y avoir pas moins d'une centaine de corps, vivants ou morts, déchiquetés ou blessés, inconscients ou souffrants. Une vision d'horreur qui lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenir.

Teal'c revint bientôt avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool. Trottinant derrière lui le serveur transportait une pile de nappes bleues poudre dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'approcha de Janet et elle en prit une sans attendre. Lui jetant à peine un regard elle commença à la déchirer en larges bandes.

"Daniel, venez ici." Ce dernier se dépêcha de la rejoindre et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. "Maintenez une pression constante sur cette plaie, d'accord." Lui indiqua-t-elle en posant une bonne quantité de tissus sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui s'agita un peu. "Ça va aller… Ça va aller…" Lui dit-elle avant de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers Daniel. "L'artère fémorale est touchée. Ne relâchez surtout pas cette pression, sinon elle va se vider de son sang." Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se déplacer un peu à gauche vers un jeune homme inconscient.

Le serveur ne la quitta pas des yeux. Apparemment, il s'intéressait de près à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. D'un peu trop près décida Sam qui avait remarqué la lueur d'avidité dans son regard. Elle s'approcha aussitôt et lui prit les nappes des mains. "Merci, je m'en occupe. Rentrez-vous mettre à l'abri."

"Oui, merci." Répéta Janet en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers le serveur.

"Ça m'a fait plaisir… _Docteur_." Lâcha-t-il avant de regagner le petit bistro en amont. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Janet puis disparut à l'intérieur.

Jack se tourna vers Teal'c. "Il faut prévenir Hammond. Il nous faut du renfort." Jack tourna les yeux vers le débarcadère de la Porte des Étoiles qui se trouvait à moins de six cents mètres en aval et avisa le DHD. "Il faut que l'un de nous aille activer la Porte."

"J'y vais." Dit simplement le grand Jaffa en tournant les talons et en piquant un sprint vers la Porte.

Il vit Janet poser les deux doigts sur la gorge du jeune homme et la vit secouer la tête à l'adresse de Sam. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Elles se déplacèrent toutes les deux vers un autre homme inconscient lui aussi.

Jack secoua la tête. L'horreur répondait à l'horreur, un monologue qui ne se souciait guère de la vie humaine. Un décalage sordide de la réalité, la crédulité d'État à son paroxysme. Tout ça l'écœurait franchement.

Teal'c revint bientôt et Jack pressa sans attendre le bouton de son émetteur radio. "Ici le Colonel O'Neill, mettez-moi en communication avec le Général Hammond."

_"Oui, mon Colonel."_ Grésilla la voix dans son écouteur. Au bout d'un moment la voix d'Hammond bourdonna dans ses oreilles.

_"Ici, Hammond. À vous, Colonel O'Neill."_

"Général, il y a eu un autre incident… Un autre attentat à la bombe… sur la Plaza cette fois."

_"Quel est votre statut ?"_

"Vulnérable, Monsieur."

_"Repliez-vous vers la Porte. Vous rentrez à la base."_

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite et balaya une nouvelle fois la place du regard avant de prendre sa décision. "Négatif, mon Général." Il marqua une pause. "Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait encore du danger. J'espérais plutôt vous demander de nous envoyer SG-3 et 8 en renfort, il y a ici plusieurs blessés et le Docteur Fraiser…"

_"Ah ! Je comprends. Est-ce que le Docteur Fraiser peut m'entendre ?"_

Jack fit un petit signe de tête à l'intention de Sam qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle fit le tour de la victime en enlevant son petit écouteur et s'agenouilla près de Janet afin de le fixer délicatement dans l'une de ses oreilles.

"Fraiser à l'écoute, mon Général." Acquiesça-t-elle rapidement en poursuivant sa tâche. "Vous pouvez y aller."

_"J'ai été informé de la situation, par le Colonel O'Neill."_

"Je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire, Monsieur." Rétorqua-t-elle manu militari.

_"Docteur Fraiser, voulez-vous seulement me laisser le temps de…"_ Se plaignit Hammond.

"Plus nous discutons, plus…" Commença Janet agacée.

"Docteur, vous mettez votre vie et celle de SG-1…"

Elle le coupa à nouveau.

"Général, je n'ai que du whisky pour désinfecter les plaies et quelques nappes en guise de pansement. Je dois commencer immédiatement les manœuvres de réanimation sur l'homme qui se trouve devant moi, je ne vais nulle part. SG-1 n'ont qu'à rentrer sans moi. Fraiser terminée." Elle tira sur le petit écouteur et le tendit à Sam. Cette dernière le remit dans son oreille. Il était clair que Janet ne voulait plus discuter et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle bouge de là.

_"Quelle tête de mule…"_ Murmura Hammond. Jack vit Sam sourire à ce commentaire. _"Colonel O'Neill, restez en position et sécurisez le périmètre, je vous envois immédiatement du renfort."_ Jack l'entendit soupirer un peu énervé. Fraiser frôlait l'insubordination, mais en tant que médecin, elle avait la primauté décisionnelle dans ce genre de situation.

"Bien mon, Général." Répondit-il tranquillement.

_"Hammond, terminé."_

Jack fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Jackson. "Nous ne serons pas longs."

Daniel qui maintenait toujours la pression sur la cuisse de la jeune femme hocha la tête en silence.

Janet réussit au bout d'un moment à ramener l'homme à la vie. "Restez tranquille et n'essayez surtout pas de vous lever. Les secours vont bientôt arriver." Lui indiqua-t-elle en posant une main sur son thorax. Il hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et elle se déplaça vers une autre victime. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, qui gisait inconsciente, de toute évidence elle était en état de choc. Probablement une hémorragie interne si Janet se fiait aux pouls rapide et fuyant et à la peau moite de cette dernière. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour elle. "Trouvez quelque chose pour garder ses jambes surélevées." Dit-elle à l'intention de Sam. Cette dernière balaya le sol autour d'elle et avisa quelques briques qui feraient l'affaire.

Janet se déplaça une fois de plus vers une autre victime. Quand Sam eut terminé, elle s'empressa de la suivre et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. L'homme se tenait le côté droit. Il toussait avec insistance, avait les lèvres cyanosées et avait, semble-t-il, beaucoup de difficulté à respirer. Janet lui palpa doucement l'abdomen et réussit à déterminer qu'il avait quelques côtes de fracturées. Elle diagnostiqua rapidement un pneumothorax. L'accumulation d'air dans la cage thoracique avait comme conséquence d'exercer une surpression sur les poumons ce qui rendait la respiration très difficile voir impossible quand on laissait les choses traîner en longueur. Elle devait évacuer l'air vers l'extérieur de toute urgence, si elle avait été à l'infirmerie, elle n'aurait eu qu'à introduire une longue aiguille entre deux côtes, mais elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Elle se retourna vers Sam. "J'ai besoin de votre couteau. Il faut faire une incision tout de suite."

Sam le lui tendit. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, et Janet lui jeta un bref regard. Ses yeux retournèrent se fixer momentanément sur son patient. "Tenez-le bien. Il doit à tout prix rester immobile." Elles échangèrent un autre regard et Sam passa de l'autre côté. Quand elle fut bien certaine de sa prise, elle hocha la tête et Janet procéda. Ce ne fut pas long et elles entendirent toutes les deux le petit sifflement quand l'air fut expulsé au travers de la petite incision. On aurait dit un ballon qui se dégonfle. Aussitôt, Sam sentit l'homme se détendre dans ses bras, il venait de perdre conscience, mais il respirait mieux.

À plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, elles entendirent toutes les deux le bruit familier des chevrons de la Porte des Étoiles qui s'enclenchaient l'un après l'autre. De beaucoup plus loin, au nord, nord-est, elles purent aussi entendre le bruit strident des sirènes qui se rapprochaient.

Jack et Teal'c revinrent. Un peu plus loin, l'équipe médicale du SGC escorté de Makepeace et ses hommes commencèrent aussitôt à s'occuper des blessés. Au même moment un véhicule d'urgence fit son apparition suivit d'un véhicule blindé appartement à la Sécurité d'État Nauplienne.

Quelques hommes sortirent du véhicule d'urgence en portant des civières et commencèrent eux aussi à s'occuper des blessés.

Marla Jade, Dirigeante en Chef de la Sécurité National sortit du véhicule blindé suivit de quelques gardes du corps. Marchant d'un pas altier, elle se dirigea vers eux, évaluant les causalités chemin faisant.

De l'autre côté de la rue, le serveur sortit du petit bistro pour regarder ce qui se passait.

"Avez-vous vu ce qui c'est passé ?" Demanda Marla Jade à l'intention de Jack et Teal'c sans se donner la peine de les saluer.

"Il me semble que c'est assez évident, non ? Nous…" Commença O'Neill un peu agacé.

Juste à cet instant, un extraordinaire arc de lumière les aveugla tous et un bruit aussi effrayant que le tonnerre fit gronder le sol sous leurs pieds. Un homme portant à l'épaule un petit appareil se matérialisa non loin d'eux. Il grimaça l'air plutôt souffrant.

Jack et Teal'c réagirent aussitôt en pointant leurs armes vers le nouveau venu, tandis que les gardes du corps de Marla Jade la clouait au sol pour la protéger. Les curieux qui avaient de nouveau commencés à s'amasser en centre de la Plaza pour voir ce qui se passait se mirent aussitôt à fuir. Apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait.

Se levant, Janet se retourna pour trouver l'homme à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle voulut reculer, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui enserra le bras. Sam voulut s'interposer, mais vit l'un des gardes du corps sortir son arme et la pointer sur l'homme. Il allait tirer, peu lui importait de blesser Janet se faisant. Sur le point de plonger sur ce dernier pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, Sam vit l'inconnu, sortir à son tour une arme. Il ne se contenta pas d'attendre la suite des événements et appuya aussitôt sur la détente tuant derechef le garde du corps qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol aux côtés de Marla Jade. Se retournant, il posa son arme contre la tempe du petit médecin.

Sam dégaina. Elle visa la tête du terroriste. Si elle agissait tout de suite elle lui exploserait la cervelle et Janet serait libre. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ce dernier se retourna vers elle en se protégeant derrière le petit médecin et en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de celle-ci.

Janet grimaça.

"Lâchez-la." Grogna Sam d'une voix menaçante. "Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça."

L'inconnu lui jeta un petit regard sournois et esquissa un sourire carnassier.

Jack de l'autre côté appuya un peu plus sur la détente ultra sensible de son P-90. À cette distance, ça lui ferait un énorme trou dans la tête. À la limite de son champ de vision il vit Makepeace s'amener en douce vers lui.

Janet essaya de se dégager. "Lâchez-moi." Grommela-t-elle en se débattant. "Vous ne comprenez pas… je suis…" Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase.

Un autre flash aveuglant de lumière les fit tous cligner des yeux.

Jack, Teal'c et Daniel se regardèrent interloqués. De son côté Sam totalement abasourdit ferma les yeux et se mordit la joue intérieure pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Janet n'était plus là.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hammond écouta attentivement le rapport de Jack.

"Les gens n'apparaissent et ne disparaissent pas juste comme ça." Il fit un geste de la main dans les airs. "Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de retrouver leurs traces."

Sam prit la parole. "J'ai fait une lecture au moyen d'un compteur Geiger et j'ai décelé un faible taux de radioactivité."

"De l'énergie nucléaire ?" Éructa aussitôt le Général Hammond.

O'Neill posa les yeux sur le Général Hammond qui jeta à son tour un regard inquiet vers Sam.

"À quelle concentration ?" Questionna Hammond.

"0,27 sv."

Jack se racla la gorge, il était bien incapable de dire si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

"Nucléaire ? Je ne connais pas ce… type d'énergie." Dit placidement Teal'c qui n'avait jamais entendu ce terme de toute sa vie.

Jack lui en fut presque reconnaissant car il était loin d'être un spécialiste en la matière.

"L'énergie nucléaire est partout autour de nous Teal'c. Dans l'air ambiant, dans la nature, dans divers appareils et objet, comme cette montre par exemple." Expliqua Sam en désignant la grosse montre qu'elle portait au poignet.

Ils prirent, tous, un instant pour jeter un œil inquiet à leurs montres.

"Quoi qu'à des doses si minimes qu'elles ne sont à peu près pas nocives." Continua-t-elle.

"À peu près pas ?" Rétorqua O'Neill qui avait tout à coup l'irrésistible envie de retirer sa montre.

"Il y a plusieurs types de rayonnements : Alpha, Bêta et Gamma. Des trois, c'est le rayonnement Gamma qui est le plus dangereux car il possède un fort pouvoir de pénétration. Sur le corps humain, les doses de pénétration se calcul en Sievert. Une dose acceptable se situe en de ça de 0,25 Sievert…"

"Et au-delà ?" Demanda Jack qui se rappelait que le taux de concentration que Carter avait décelée se situait à 0,27.

"Il peut se produire des changements au niveau hématologiques, des nausées, des vomissements et bien d'autres malaises que le Doc…" Elle s'arrêta de parler et se mordit l'intérieure de la joue. Dieu savait ce qu'ils faisaient subir à Janet en ce moment… Sam sentit une boule lui nouer la gorge et refoula une vague de panique qui menaçait de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

"À cette concentration… Est-ce que…"

Sam leva la main pour empêcher Jack de terminer sa question. "Non, à moins d'une exposition prolongée ou répétitive. "

Un long moment passa pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient tous en silence.

"Pourquoi… elle ?" Vint la voix du Général Hammond.

"Je crois que l'enlèvement du Docteur Fraiser n'était pas le fruit du hasard." Rétorqua Daniel.

"Je crois que le Docteur Jackson à raison." Concéda Teal'c. "Cet homme avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait."

"Pourquoi prendre un officier terrien en otage ? Nous avons été très claires à ce propos. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette guerre…" Déclama Jack.

"Maintenant, si." Ajouta le Général Hammond.

Séquestrée dans un secteur totalement reclus, Janet était entourée de trois solides murs de pierres qui formaient un genre d'alcôve au-dessus de sa tête. Le quatrième mur était totalement fait de verre et en son centre on pouvait apercevoir une porte de taille moyenne, faites, elle aussi entièrement de verre. Seul le petit dispositif sur l'un des rebords lui assurait qu'il s'agissait bien d'une issue. On devait l'observer à l'aide de caméras sans doute. À l'intérieur de sa cellule, il n'y avait qu'une petite table en acier, une chaise droite et le lit de camp sur lequel elle était couchée pieds et poings liées.

Janet se démena vigoureusement et réussit, au bout de quelques instants, en poussant à l'aide de ses pieds, à se glisser en position assise. Adossée contre le mur à la tête du petit lit de camp, les muscles de ses cuisses étaient un peu raides et ses chevilles la brûlaient. Elle était surtout très effrayée et en colère aussi, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse ceux qui l'observaient, du moins si on l'observait, se rendre compte de ça.

Elle vit bientôt un homme s'approcher et utiliser une carte magnétique pour s'introduire à l'intérieur. Janet avala avec difficulté et leva le menton pour posée des yeux anxieux sur le nouveau venu.

Dans la jeune trentaine il était d'allure plutôt séduisante. Son visage affichait un air timide et réservé qui était tout à fait en contradiction avec les vêtements style militaire de cuirs noirs qui l'habillaient et la grosse arme de pointe qui pendait à sa ceinture. Ces cheveux étaient plutôt longs et sa coiffure un peu négligée lui donnait des airs de mauvais garçon. En fait, sa posture décontractée - une main profondément enfoncée dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et l'autre occupé à tenir un plateau de nourriture -– prouvait manifestement qu'il aimait à ce qu'on le regarde.

"Avez-vous faim ? Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?" Lui demanda-t-il tranquillement. Sa voix grave avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Janet se contenta de le regarder, trop effrayée de faire ou dire quelque chose qui pourrait le provoquer.

"À vrai dire, ça m'est complètement égale. Vous ne voulez pas manger ? Alors ne mangez pas." Répliqua-t-il devant son silence résolu.

Il prit place en face d'elle sur le lit et posa le plateau entre eux. Prenant la fourchette, il commença à manger tranquillement. "Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Vous êtes médecin, j'ai raison ?" Il avala une autre bouchée de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la purée de légumes. "Un médecin venu d'une planète que vous appelez Terre. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça serait de voyager à travers la galaxie…" Il fit un geste en direction du plafond à l'aide de sa fourchette. "Mais cela, bien sûr, est interdit par l'État… Ils ont décrété une loi en ce sens. D'ailleurs je crois qu'ils pensaient que le Portail ne fonctionnait pas… Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez ici…" Grogna-t-il en affichant une moue dégoûtée. Il posa brutalement sa fourchette sur le plateau. Apparemment, cette affirmation, venait de lui couper l'appétit. "Bah… Un jour nous finirons bien par mettre la main sur ce maudit Portail… Une fois que nous les aurons tous massacré…"

Les yeux brillants de colère Janet lui jeta un regard écœuré.

Une petite lueur amusée s'alluma dans les yeux de l'homme et il haussa les épaules d'un air totalement détaché.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appel une situation idéale pour faire connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?" Il se leva en prenant le plateau et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. "Si vous voulez quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à demander pour moi, Flynn… Flynn Keril." Il marqua une pause et lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant d'avancer encore de quelques pas et de s'arrêter à nouveau sur le seuil de la porte vitrée. "Ils me connaissent."

Quand il disparut de sa vue, Janet baissa la tête, impuissante et encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'avait été jusque là.

Une lourde atmosphère régnait dans la salle de débriefing.

"Nous n'avons aucune raison de croire qu'ils lui veulent du mal." Dit Daniel en les regardant à tour de rôle. Sam semblait un peu plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire, remarqua-t-il. "En fait, il est plus que probable qu'ils prendront bien soin d'elle…" Il marqua une petite pause. "Surtout s'ils ont l'intention de l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange."

"Comme monnaie d'échange ?" Répéta Teal'c d'une voix égale.

"Les otages deviennent des gages lors de conflit comme celui-ci, Teal'c." Poursuivit Jack qui savait très bien que les Goa'ulds n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Ces derniers prenaient plutôt des hôtes et non des otages… Il grimaça un peu à cette pensée.

Le Général Hammond se massa la nuque et soupira. "Les séparatistes Ankariens tentent depuis cinq décennies de se dissocier de la gouverne du continent Oriental. S'ils peuvent obtenir, du gouvernement Nauplien, la reconnaissance de cette seule demande, alors l'enlèvement du Docteur Fraiser aura servit leurs desseins." Il posa les mains à plats sur la table. "C'est peut-être ce qu'ils recherchent ou peut-être pas… Très franchement, ça m'est égal. Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que nous la retrouvions. Il est impératif que nous retournions là-bas rencontrer Marla Jade pour en apprendre plus sur les terroristes d'Ankara… Jack et Daniel…"

Sam l'interrompit nerveusement devinant presque à l'avance ce qui allait suivre. "Permission de me joindre à eux, mon Général."

"Permission refusée. Vous avez un important travail à accomplir ici. Si nous voulons retrouver le Docteur Fraiser, nous devons trouver une façon de repérer les mouvements de ces terroristes. Je veux que vous poussiez vos recherches en ce sens. De toute évidence ils ont réussit à inventer ou se procurer une technologie qui leurs permet d'apparaître et disparaître à volonté. Teal'c vous assistera."

"Je comprends." Murmura simplement Sam.

Il se leva. "Colonel O'Neill, Docteur Jackson, suivez-moi dans la salle d'embarquement."

Ils sortirent tous les trois et Sam resta derrière avec Teal'c. Cette situation était pour elle tout à fait intenable. Cependant, elle comprenait que sa place était ici, au SGC, elle allait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour les aider à retrouver Janet. Elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit elle et non le petit médecin qui soit entre les mains de ces barbares… _Oh, Janet il faut que tu tiennes le coup… Accroches-toi d'accord…_ Implora Sam de toutes ses forces comme si le petit médecin pouvait entendre cette exhortation mentale.

"Le Docteur Fraiser est rusée, elle fera ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie." Dit tranquillement Teal'c qui semblait lire dans ses pensées.

Sam resta un moment silencieuse. "Tu vois, Teal'c, c'est ça le problème avec les terroristes : ils n'ont aucun respect pour la vie…"

Marla Jade était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Grande, athlétique, elle était née pour diriger, mais elle subissait aussi de fortes pressions, d'une part du gouvernement - qui exigeait d'elle qu'elle endigue toute tentative de prise d'État - et de l'autre des terroristes dont les attentats s'accentuaient dernièrement. En vérité, depuis la mise en place du nouveau Chef d'État : Markez Bellum, elle n'était plus certaine d'être en mesure de remporter cette bataille. Les milliers de problèmes qu'elle avait eut à gérer ces derniers mois l'avait passablement exténuée. Assise dans un grand fauteuil qui faisait face à une vingtaine d'écrans isolinéaire elle pressa un petit bouton digital. "Faites les entrez." Dit-elle en étudiant attentivement une autre série d'écran qui lui faisait un rapport exhaustif des activités policières du moment.

Jack suivit de Daniel entrèrent et vinrent la rejoindre.

Les saluant brièvement sans quitter le texte qui défilait sur ses écrans, elle leur fit signe de prendre place dans les fauteuils de l'autre côté de son bureau.

"Quelles sont exactement les politiques Ankariennes en regard des prises d'otages." Lui demanda Daniel sans perdre de temps.

"Je doute qu'ils en aient. Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de prendre des otages." Lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

L'implication de ses paroles ne mit pas long à produire leur effet et elle fit pivoter son siège pour leur faire face. "Nous n'avons pas affaire ici à des gens civilisés. Ce sont des animaux…" Sa voix se fit plus forte et plus hargneuse. "Des fanatiques sans aucune conscience, qui tuent sans éprouver le moindre remords… Ils n'éprouvent aucune culpabilité et hésitent encore moins à assassiner d'innocentes victimes."

"Ils auraient aussi bien pu la tuer sur la Plaza…" S'insurgea Jack.

Marla Jade secoua un peu la tête. "Ne me demandez pas ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, je l'ignore. J'ai été témoin de tant d'atrocités…" Elle marqua une pause pour se recomposer. "Et maintenant ils ont ce nouvel appareil qui fait d'eux un ennemi encore plus redoutable… et plus mortel aussi…" Elle serra les dents et ils purent voir la fine ligne de sa mâchoire se tendre. "Comment combattre un ennemi, impossible à détecter sur les scanners, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne littéralement debout devant vous arme à la main."

"Pouvez-vous, nous en dire davantage sur cet appareil ?" Demanda Daniel aussitôt.

Marla ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en retira un petit objet qu'elle lança sur son bureau.

"Je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup plus, vraiment." Jack attrapa l'appareil et l'inspecta avant de le passer à Daniel puis elle poursuivit. "Ils ont commencé à l'utiliser, il y a de ça deux mois. Nous en avons retrouvé plusieurs sur des terroristes morts. Nous les avons acheminé à nos plus brillants scientifiques pour qu'ils les étudient… Ils n'en ont encore rien tirés…"

"Vous accepteriez de nous laisser celui-ci… Pour donner la chance à nos spécialistes de l'étudier ?" Demanda Daniel.

"Gardez-le. Je peux vous mettre en contact avec les responsables du développement scientifique, si vous voulez."

"C'est très généreux de votre part." Rétorqua Jack d'un ton faussement mielleux.

"Nous apprécions beaucoup votre aide." S'empressa de dire Daniel pour couper court.

Marla esquissa un petit sourire contrarié. "Peut-être que si nous possédions ces petits zat-machin, l'avantage basculerait en notre faveur."

"C'est une chose que nous ne pouvons pas vous donner, désolé." Répondit O'Neill.

Marla qui avait déjà anticipé ce qu'il allait répondre lui sourit. "Non, bien sûr que non."

Jack se leva. "Je dois rapporter ce truc au SGC le plus rapidement possible. Je vous laisse avec Daniel. Il pourra vous être utile dans vos recherches pour retrouver le Docteur Fraiser."

"Si vous voulez, enfin s'il y a la moindre chance qu'on la retrouve." Répondit Marla Jade qui avait l'air fort sceptique.

"Je me réjouis de votre optimiste." Déclama Daniel quand la porte se referma sur O'Neill.

"Je connais bien les Ankariens, Docteur Jackson… Ils ne laissent pas beaucoup de place à l'optimisme."

Seule dans sa petite cellule toujours assise pieds et poings liées, Janet se perdit dans ses pensées. Sûrement qu'en ce moment le SGC faisait tout pour la retrouver. Elle ferma les yeux et le visage de Sam lui apparut aussi clairement que si elle avait été devant elle. Quant s'avouerait-elle enfin à elle-même ses propres sentiments. Elle était attirée par Sam… _Oh, oui, Janet… Ça y est, tu l'admets enfin!_ Lui dit sa petite voix. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux en soupirant. _Peut-être… enfin, oui, et après ? De toute façon, c'est une voie à sens unique qui ne peut qu'aboutir dans un cul de sac… Elle ne ressent rien de ce genre pour moi…_ Elle renifla doucement et son autre voix s'empressa d'enchaîner. _En es-tu si sûr ? Serais-tu à ce point aveugle…_ Janet afficha une petite moue désabusée. _C'est une femme bon sang !_ L'autre petite voix resta un moment silencieuse et se fit de nouveau entendre. _Oui, et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça change dis-moi ? Expliques-moi plutôt pourquoi elle te regarde comme elle le fait… Avec ce petit je ne sais quoi au fond des yeux ? _ Janet ouvrit les yeux. _Assez ! Ça suffit maintenant… tout ça est complètement grotesque…_ Un autre long silence s'ensuivit puis un bruit la tira de ce désagréable conciliabule mental. Tout ça était irrationnel, débattre avec sa propre conscience était quelque chose de vraiment démentiel. Elle déraisonnait.

Comme un peu plus tôt, Flynn Keril entra un plateau de nourriture à la main.

"Avez-vous faim ? Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?"

Elle était passablement plus fatiguée de cet échange mental que par le stress qu'elle avait subit ces dernières heures, mais elle n'était pas plus disposée à lui répondre. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

Il l'étudia attentivement un moment puis posa le plateau sur la petite table de métal avant de la tirer dans sa direction et s'arrêta près du lit. Il la regarda encore et se pencha sur elle.

Janet ne put contrôler son impulsion et se recroquevilla effrayée.

"Du calme, je veux seulement…" Il fit un geste vers ses liens et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit avant de la libérer de ses liens.

Janet se massa les poignets un moment puis en fit de même avec ses chevilles. Malgré son attitude de bon samaritain, il y avait un sens à ce geste. Cela pouvait être considéré comme une forme de manipulation, une façon de la forcer à croire qu'elle lui devait quelque chose.

"Allez. Il faut avaler quelque chose. Que cherchez-vous à prouver en ne mangeant pas ? Vous êtes la seule qui en subissez les conséquences. Est-ce que ça à l'air de me déranger ?" Il marqua une pause et reprit en grimaçant. "D'accord, ça me dérange." Il se leva, s'empara du plateau et le tint devant elle.

Janet leva les yeux pour fixer ses prunelles noires directement dans les siennes. Elle l'observa un moment en silence puis accepta finalement de prendre le plateau. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et commença à manger sans plus attendre.

"C'est très bien." Un autre moment de silence passa pendant qu'il la regardait de cet air paternaliste, satisfait de sa petite victoire.

Elle détestait ça. Elle connaissait trop bien ce regard de phallocrate, content d'obtenir un ascendant sur sa victime. Le genre de type qui était sûr, de par son pouvoir et de par l'approbation de ses pairs, d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait des femmes, ou sinon d'exercer impunément ses rétorsions. Enfin, elle espéra se tromper à son sujet.

"Est-ce que je vous ai mentionné que mon nom était Flynn ? Et le vôtre c'est… ?"

Un instant de silence passa encore.

"Pourquoi m'avez vous amené ici ?"

"J'ai besoin d'un médecin."

"Il y a amplement de médecins sur cette planète." Répondit froidement Janet.

"Des incapables… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus compétent… Quand j'ai su que vous veniez d'une autre planète, et que cette planète était plus avancée que la nôtre, j'ai compris que vous étiez celle qu'il me fallait."

"Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?" Rétorqua Janet d'un ton glaciale.

"Je l'ai apprit entre les branches… On m'a dit que vous étiez vraiment quelque chose… Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est si vous allez m'aider… de la même façon dont vous les avez aidés eux…"

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" Répliqua Janet de facto.

"Vous leurs avez fournit du matériel médical… une expertise… des médicaments… tout ça pour nos ennemis… pourquoi vous êtes vous allié aux Naupliens ?" Il avait maintenant l'air furieux et sa voix s'était durcit.

"Nous ne nous sommes allié à personne… Tout ce que nous avons fait c'est leur apporter…"

"Un support médical…" Ironisa-t-il en lui coupant la parole.

"Des innocents sont blessés ou pire, tués…" Se plaignit Janet.

"Je sais. C'est moi qui leur fait ça…" Grogna-t-il. Flynn devant la naïveté de Janet, fit la grimace. Et Janet y lut tout le dégoût, mais aussi l'amusement et l'agacement de Flynn. Sa condescendance l'irritait.

Il attrapa le plateau de nourriture et le lui enleva des genoux avant de se lever brusquement.

"Vous avez terminé. Levez-vous."

Quand elle leva la tête pour le regarder avec des yeux affolés, il se pencha et lui agrippa fermement le bras pour la forcer à se lever "Levez-vous."

Il la poussa un peu devant lui pour qu'elle le précède. Janet était terrorisée. Il la poussa encore un peu et elle lui obéit. Ils sortirent de l'alcôve et avancèrent le long d'un sombre couloir. Le petit médecin s'arrêta un moment et se retourna pour le regarder. Vulnérable et incertaine que c'était le meilleur moment, elle s'adressa à lui. "Vous avez l'intention de me…"

"Je ne vois aucune raison de vous tuer maintenant." Répondit-il sur un ton qui ne trahissait aucunes émotions. Cela laissait quand même supposer que s'il trouvait une raison plus tard, il pourrait toujours le faire. Il attendit patiemment, en parfait gentlemen.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et se remit à avancer.

Ce camp de rebelle était gigantesque et consistait en une base souterraine sophistiquée, une véritable forteresse dont le réseau s'enfonçait jusqu'à trois cent cinquante mètres sous terre. Janet ne put s'empêcher de faire un certain rapprochement avec la Montagne Cheyenne. Ce camp disposait de son propre système de ventilation et d'un générateur hydroélectrique alimenté à partir des torrents de la montagne. Selon ce qu'elle pouvait voir, les cavernes étaient reliées par des tunnels lourdement fortifiées et devaient être invisibles à partir du ciel.

Janet suivit de Flynn dépassèrent deux enfants. L'un d'eux les regarda passer sans s'arrêter de nettoyer l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains. Les gens la regardaient avant d'échanger un regard avec Flynn qui hochait la tête confiant. Il contrôlait la situation.

Il l'a conduisit vers une section des caves qui avait été aménagée en infirmerie. Cinq patients reposaient sur des lits de camp, deux d'entre eux portaient des bandages à la tête mais ne semblaient pas trop mal en point. Les trois autres déliraient et se contorsionnaient souffrant apparemment d'atroces douleurs. L'un d'eux était l'homme qui l'avait kidnappée. Flynn lui fit un petit signe de tête vers les patients. "Vous comprenez mon problème." Janet les regarda d'un air concerné et s'approcha d'eux puis commença ensuite à les examiner. Elle secoua la tête.

"J'aurais besoin d'équipement sophistiqué et d'instruments bien précis pour être en mesure d'établir un diagnostique…"

"Vous croyez que si je vous permettais de contacter votre planète, ils accepteraient de vous fournir ce dont vous avez besoin ?" Demanda Flynn en plissant les yeux.

"Quand j'informerai le Général de la gravité de la situation, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera. Je vous l'ai dit, Flynn, la Terre ne s'est pas allié aux Naupliens. Nous sommes ici pour accomplir une mission humanitaire et…"

Flynn se raidit un peu. "… et comme vous ne prenez, ni pour les Naupliens, ni pour les Ankariens alors il vous enverra le matériel médical dont nous avons besoin."

"Absolument." Lui répondit-elle avec conviction.

Un moment passa puis il esquissa un large sourire. Se retournant, il fit un petit signe de la tête à l'adresse d'un jeune terroriste d'environ une douzaine d'année. Ce denier tira sur une couverture et dévoila une grosse caisse qui se trouvait dans l'un des coins.

"J'ai anticipé vos besoins." S'exclama joyeusement Flynn.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la caisse. À l'intérieur se trouvait une impressionnante quantité d'instruments à la fine pointe de la technologie et des fournitures médicales en abondance. Janet plissa les yeux en sentant une colère sourde gronder en elle.

"C'est le matériel que nous avons livré au dispensaire médical du district sud hier matin…" S'offusqua-t-elle aussitôt en le foudroyant du regard.

"Je sais." Se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules. Il sourit de plus belle et elle tourna la tête incapable de supporter plus longtemps son air suffisant.

Elle marcha vers la grosse caisse, fouilla un moment à l'intérieur et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Quand elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur lui, il affichait toujours ce sourire arrogant. Elle serra les dents, que pouvait-elle dire ou faire de plus…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Marla Jade et le Docteur Jackson étudiaient attentivement les lignes qui défilaient sur l'un des moniteurs accrochés au mur. Un inventaire inépuisable de noms, d'adresses et de dossiers criminels.

"Ne me dites pas que tous ces gens appartiennent au réseau Ankarien ?" Dit Daniel un peu abattu.

"Non, pas vraiment. Nous suspectons que l'organisation en elle-même comprend environ quelques deux cents personnes. Il y a plus de cinq mille noms sur cette liste. Des sympathisants Naupliens, qui nous le savons, leur font passer des informations et de l'armement. Des citoyens pro-Ankariens, qui organisent des manifestations, des marches, de la propagande et occasionnellement du vandalisme."

Daniel secoua la tête un peu désabusé. "Comment tout ça a-t-il commencé."

"Nous leurs avons refusé leur indépendance. Cela leur a donné une noble cause pour laquelle se battre." Commença-t-elle d'une voix acide. "Maintenant, c'est seulement une excuse pour faire régner la violence."

"Vous devez les détester autant qu'ils vous détestent." Souffla Daniel de manière ironique.

"Croyez-le ou non, je me suis toujours considéré comme une personne modérée." Lui répondit Marla en le regardant un moment.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer ?" Demanda-t-il un peu curieux.

Elle soupira pesamment. "Être à ce poste depuis les six derniers mois. Voir les morts s'accumuler. Les trois tentatives d'assassinat dont j'ai été victime."

"Je peux comprendre votre point de vue." Surenchérit Daniel.

"Mais je suppose que ce qui m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux c'est ce qui c'est passé à peine quelques jours après mon arrivée à ce poste. Un attentat terroriste à détruit un bus… soixante écoliers. Aucuns survivants."

Un moment passa tandis que Daniel absorbait ses paroles.

"Les Ankariens ont prétendu que c'était une erreur. Qu'ils avaient plutôt eut l'intention d'atteindre un autre bus, celui-là remplit de policiers. Comme si cela était plus acceptable." Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre. "Ce jour là, j'ai juré de mettre un terme au terrorisme sur ce continent. Et je vais y mettre un terme, croyez-moi."

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Jackson. Pas un sourire d'approbation, bien sûr que non, mais plutôt un de respect. Marla Jade n'était pas le genre de femme que l'on devait prendre à la légère. Sur ce elle se retourna vers l'écran pour poursuivre ses recherches.

Janet termina de les examiner pendant que le jeune terroriste lui donnait un coup de main. "Merci. Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé… tu pourrais devenir médecin quand tu seras grand…" Elle marqua une pause. "Enfin… peut-être…"

Le garçon se contenta de la regarder d'un drôle d'air.

Flynn qui entretenait une discussion animée avec plusieurs de ses congénères s'aperçut qu'elle avait terminé et les salua avant de venir vers elle. Elle s'éloigna des patients.

"Ils vont mourir." Lui avoua-t-elle sans détour.

Flynn eut l'air totalement affligé par cette nouvelle.

"Je vois un ensemble complexe de manifestation clinique… la structure moléculaire de leur ADN est altérée cela provoque un déséquilibre chimique et organique sévère, la moelle osseuse est touchée, les cellules du sang sont également atteintes, il y aura aplasie médullaire et…"

"Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour eux ?" Demanda Flynn.

"Je peux faire en sorte qu'ils souffrent moins, mais c'est tout. Les dommages sont trop importants." Ajouta-t-elle sobrement.

Flynn se rembrunit et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il posa tristement le regard sur ses camarades et s'éloigna un peu de Janet en murmurant quelque chose qu'elle ne fut pas en mesure d'entendre. Peut-être était-ce une prière ? Il lui fit signe de venir vers lui et ils commencèrent à marcher.

"Si j'avais pu les examiner plus tôt…" Commença-t-elle.

"Vous auriez pu les sauver ?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être." Elle marqua une pause. "Que leur est-il arrivé ?" Elle en avait une bonne idée - tous les symptômes correspondaient à ceux de l'irradiation – ce qu'elle ignorait c'était la façon dont ils avaient pu s'infliger une telle chose. S'ils possédaient un arsenal nucléaire, mieux valait qu'elle en soit informée. En somme, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

"C'est le convoyeur leptonique…"

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment de marcher et Flynn reprit sur un ton ironique. "Il a donné une seconde vie à notre cause… Mais malheureusement, nous prend les nôtres en échange…"

"Comment fonctionne ce convoyeur ?" Demanda Janet qui commençait à comprendre.

"Nous pouvons nous transporter à des endroits bien précis sans que les scanners Naupliens nous repèrent. Il n'est pas tout à fait au point, je vous le concède…"

"Vous, vous téléportez ? C'est… tout à fait… impensable…" Rétorqua Janet en ouvrant de grands yeux. Pourtant, elle en avait été témoin, elle l'avait même expérimentée. Les Ankariens étaient-ils à ce point en avance ? Sûrement pas… Une hypothèse se présenta à elle : La Porte. Peut-être que ce convoyeur leptonique était en fin de compte issu d'une autre planète que P4X-305…

"Il y a, comme vous le savez maintenant, des risques à l'utiliser… Les concepteurs nous avaient avertis… mais il fonctionne…" Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

Elle le regarda incrédule. "Quels concepteurs ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il afficha un large sourire puis éclata de rire. "Ça je ne peux pas vous le dire…" Il se mit à tousser.

Alarmée, Janet l'examina aussitôt. "Combien de fois l'avez-vous utilisé ?"

"Assez de fois."

"Vous commencez à ressentir les mêmes symptômes que les autres, c'est ça ?"

"C'est n'est pas important."

"Sauf si ça vous tue."

"Vous ne le saviez pas ? L'encre du savant vivant est aussi précieuse que le sang du martyr mort."

Il recommença à avancer mais elle resta immobile à le regarder sans trop savoir quoi penser de lui.

Dans le laboratoire, Sam et Teal'c étaient penchés sur le petit appareil Ankarien qu'ils avaient ouvert. "Un champ subspatiale muni d'une source d'énergie isolée… curieux…" Souffla Sam.

"Comment quelque chose de si petit peut les transporter d'un endroit à l'autre ?" Demanda Teal'c.

Jack regarda quelque chose sur l'un des moniteurs. "Et les copains, venez voir ça…"

Teal'c et, Sam - qui prit le petit appareil dans ses mains - allèrent le rejoindre.

"Regardez ça…" Ils leurs désigna l'écran sur lequel était affiché un graphique sismique. "Les Naupliens ont enregistré une vibration nucléaire juste au moment de l'enlèvement." Leur dit-il solennellement.

"Une vibration nucléaire…" Répéta Teal'c l'air songeur.

"Ceci, prouve cela." Rétorqua Sam en jetant un petit coup d'œil à l'appareil qu'elle avait entre les mains. "Le compteur Geiger, cet appareil et maintenant ce graphique…" Elle afficha une petite moue dégoûtée. "Cela indique clairement qu'ils ont eut recours d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'énergie nucléaire…" Elle soupira. "Une transition subspatiale qui provoque des vibrations, des irradiations et de la distorsion supersonique durant le _transport_… " Elle réfléchit encore un moment puis poussa un peu Jack avant de commencer à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. "Attendez une minute…" Elle tapa encore quelques touches puis ouvrit un fichier. "Voilà…" Dit-elle toute excitée. "Nous avons planché quelques heures là dessus dans l'un de mes cours d'astrophysique…"

"La téléportation quantique ?" S'étonna Jack en lisant le titre.

"Dans les dimensions alternatives…" Poursuivit Teal'c qui lisait également par dessus l'épaule de Sam.

"Ouaip… Le théorème de Elway…" Continua Sam. Elle ouvrit un autre fichier. "Et s'ils avaient découvert la façon de l'appliquer au moyen de l'énergie nucléaire ?"

Jack lu rapidement le premier paragraphe. "Le théorème de Elway s'est révélé être incorrect… Toutes les recherches ont étés abandonnées vers le milieu des années cinquante…" Dit-il à haute voix en terminant de lire les trois premières lignes.

"Pourtant, Colonel, les vibrations nucléaires enregistrées sont consistantes…. Et lors de ses recherches Elway a isolé un champ de force subspatiale tout à fait comme celui-ci…"

"Il serait donc impossible de les retracés au moyen d'appareils standards…"

"Mais Elway a aussi prouvé qu'utiliser ce champ de force nucléaire pour tenter de téléporter la matière serait fatale pour l'être humain… Utiliser pour ce genre de chose… cela serait un acte tout à fait suicidaire…"

Le Général Hammond qui entra dans le laboratoire juste à ce moment entendit cette dernière phrase. "Ces terroristes sont des gens irrationnels… Capitaine Carter, y a-t-il une façon de détecter leurs mouvements ?"

Sam regarda ses collègues un moment. "Avec un magnétosphère subspatiale, cela serait peut-être possible, oui…"

"Si quelqu'un accepte de se _téléporter_ de cette façon, Capitaine, cela ne doit pas se faire sans mal, pas vrai… Je veux dire… Ils souffrent sûrement des symptômes qui s'apparentent aux symptômes de l'irradiation cumulative, non ?" Dit Jack tout fier de sa déduction.

Sam hocha subrepticement la tête pour acquiescer.

"Ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils ont bien besoin des services… d'un médecin…" Ajouta-t-il un peu plus sobrement.

Ils se regardèrent tous en silence.

Il faisait un soleil de plomb tandis que les unités spéciales terminaient de nettoyer la grande Plaza. Il régnait une atmosphère d'agitation tandis que les policiers de la milice appréhendaient des gens. À l'aide d'un stylo infrarouge qu'ils passaient sur des cartes translucides, ils vérifiaient leurs identités avant de les poussés dans un gros fourgon. Daniel Jackson et Marla Jade accompagnée de ses gardes du corps observaient les procédures. Les forces policières n'y allaient pas de mains mortes.

Daniel reconnu le serveur du petit bistro. Menotte aux poings, il leur jeta un regard avant de disparaître dans l'un des paniers à salade. "Ce n'est pas une façon de vivre." Commenta Daniel un peu embarrassé.

"Pour eux ou pour nous ?" Répondit sarcastiquement Marla Jade.

"Les deux." Rétorqua Daniel tout de go.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas joli, Docteur Jackson, mais voilà ce que le terrorisme à fait à notre État."

"Il doit bien y avoir une meilleure façon de faire."

"Je sais que mes méthodes vous semble un peu extrême, mais croyez-moi, elles le sont beaucoup moins que celles de mon prédécesseur. Les suspects étaient amenés au quartier général de la milice et… disparaissaient mystérieusement… J'y ai mit un terme."

"Et qu'est-il arrivé à votre prédécesseur ?" Demanda Daniel avec curiosité.

"Il a été assassiné."

Une femme et son enfant, un gamin d'environ une dizaine d'années, furent menottés et poussés dans le fourgon. Daniel se renfrogna. "Allez-vous me dire que ce gamin représente une menace ?" Lança-t-il d'un ton outré.

"Ce n'est pas impossible." Marla Jade marqua une pause. "Ce bus dont je vous ai parlé… la bombe y avait été placée par un jeune adolescent."

Daniel secoua la tête, tout ça commençait à franchement le dégoûter.

Ils continuèrent à observer les arrestations sans rien dire pendant un moment.

"Dans un monde ou des enfants font exploser d'autres enfants… tout le monde représente une menace." Finit par déclamer Marla Jade d'un ton lourd.

Dans la caverne qui servait d'infirmerie, Janet faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour parer aux souffrances des trois patients. En vérité, elle souffrait également parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour eux. Elle injecta une dose de morphine à une jeune femme et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit pour lui prendre la main. Le jeune garçon l'observa en silence de sa place près de la grosse caisse. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que tout ça durait, et Janet commençait à désespérée.

Flynn assit sur un rocher le dos appuyer contre le mur était occupé à dessiner, une grosse tablette à dessin sur les genoux. Il levait parfois la tête pour observer Janet. Cette dernière toujours occupée à tenir la main de sa patiente jeta un coup d'œil agacé dans sa direction. Tout ça était de sa faute à lui. C'était lui le grand responsable de tous ses problèmes. Elle le vit la regarder et commença à être intriguer par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle soupira et tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme qui venait de s'endormir. La morphine avait finalement fait effet. Relâchant sa main, elle se leva fit le tour du lit de camp et alla rejoindre Flynn.

Elle admira le dessin. Un sketch parfait d'elle en train de tenir la main de sa patiente.

"Vous devriez dessiner, et non tuer des gens." Lui lança-t-elle un peu amer.

"Je peux faire les deux." Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

Cette réponse la mit en colère. "Comment pouvez-vous commettre des meurtres et prendre ça à ce point à la légère ?"

"Oh, je prends mes meurtres très au sérieux, Docteur."

Elle secoua la tête tout à fait incapable de comprendre cet homme.

"Vous êtes une idéaliste…" Lui lança-t-il en lui souriant faiblement.

"Je vis dans une culture ou il est bon de l'être… Toute cette violence ne vous apportera rien…"

Il posa les yeux sur elle et sourit amèrement cette fois. "Il n'y a jamais eu de guerre là d'où vous venez ?"

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Vous avez un Général, donc une armée… À quoi sert une armée sinon faire la guerre ? Je mène une guerre pour l'indépendance. Votre Général en ferait tout autant s'il était à ma place."

"Le Général Hammond est un militaire, il est loin d'être un terroriste." Souffla-t-elle les dents serrées.

"Docteur, la différence entre un Général et un terroriste est la même qu'entre les perdants et les gagnants. Vous gagnez vous êtes un Général, vous perdez, vous…"

"Vous tuez d'innocentes victimes…" Tonna Janet sur un ton venimeux. "Ne voyez-vous pas que ce que vous faites est immoral… Peut-être avez-vous tant tué que cela vous rend aveugle ?"

Il secoua la tête face à sa naïveté. "Combien de sang versé par d'innocentes victimes au nom de la Liberté dans le cours de votre histoire, Docteur ? Combien de bonnes et nobles sociétés ont lâché des bombes sur des civiles dans vos guerres ? Et maintenant, vous pouvez très certainement les remercier pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Vous n'auriez pas cette confortable petite vie s'ils ne s'étaient pas battu et tuer pour votre liberté. Je me trompe, Docteur ? Mon immoralité vous dégoûte, mais, Docteur, je suis prêt à mourir pour _ma_ Liberté. Et je suis également prêt à tuer pour l'obtenir." Ceci dit, il se leva, déposa sa tablette à dessin sur le rocher et partit en la laissant seule pour qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ça…

Marla et Daniel étaient assit derrière le bureau. Ils venaient tout juste de terminer d'interroger un des détenus que la milice avait arrêté.

"Ça va, vous pouvez partir." Dit Marla en faisant signe à l'un des gardes. Ce dernier escorta le détenu hors du bureau. C'était le quinzième à être interrogé, et Daniel se leva pour faire les cents pas passablement frustré.

"Je peux être plus persuasive, si vous voulez." Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Daniel leva une main, refusant de prendre cette question en considération. "Non."

Marla hocha la tête pour acquiescer, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Un garde entra avec le serveur qui avait l'air fort nerveux mais il les défia bravement du regard. Le garde le força à s'asseoir tandis que Marla consultait son dossier.

"Vous, vous appelez Katik et vous êtes serveur au Bistro Lumar." Il hocha la tête. "Vous avez été témoin de l'explosion et du kidnapping."

"Je n'ai été témoin de rien." Rétorqua aussitôt le serveur sur un ton hostile.

L'impatience de Daniel commençait réellement à prendre le dessus sur lui.

"Nous savons que vous êtes lié au réseau terroriste d'Ankara. Pour ce que nous en savons, vous avez peut-être placé vous-même ces bombes… Où l'ont-ils amenés ?" Continua Marla Jade.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez." Répondit l'homme en affichant un visage de fausse innocence.

"J'en ai assez." S'écria Daniel. Avant que Marla ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il agrippa le serveur par le collet et le tira debout en le secouant violemment. "Je veux que vous fassiez un message à vos petits amis. Dites leurs que nous sommes prêts à négocier en échange du Docteur Fraiser."

"Jackson… !" Protesta Marla derrière lui mais il lui coupa la parole.

"Elle fait partie du SGC et c'est un officier de l'armée de l'air des États-Unis d'Amérique. Elle est sous notre juridiction."

Marla resta silencieuse pour marquer de façon tacite son assentiment.

"Votre peuple a des demandes, nous sommes prêts à les écouter. Nous voulons la récupérer. C'est aussi simple que ça." Lui cracha-t-il sur un ton qui démontrait son agacement.

Katik étudia longuement Daniel pour savoir s'il bluffait.

Au bout d'un moment, Daniel le relâcha et s'éloigna avant de s'adresser à Marla Jade. "Je crois qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de détenir ce gentleman."

Le serveur se retourna vers Marla, sachant d'avance qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte. Elle ne le laisserait jamais partir aussi facilement.

Marla de son côté jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel qui attendait qu'elle lui réponde. Elle brisa finalement le silence et se retourna vers le serveur. "Sortez d'ici."

Le serveur tenta vainement de cacher son étonnement mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il quitta rapidement la pièce avant qu'elle ne change d'idée.

"Je devrais le faire suivre, mais nous allons essayer votre méthode." Concéda Marla sur un ton un peu sceptique.

"C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?" Lâcha Daniel.

Elle se leva passa devant le bureau et s'y assit en croisant les bras. Elle avait l'air vraiment exténuée. "Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est rentrée chez-moi. Laissez les arrestations, les interrogations, ne plus me soucier des innocentes victimes, des attentats, être en mesure de marcher sans gardes du corps, ne pas sursauter au moindre bruit bizarre. C'est ça que je veux vraiment, Docteur Jackson."

Teal'c se tenait aux côtés de Sam qui était occupée à trafiquer un petit magnétosphère. "Le saut inter dimensionnel crée une modulation de la pression subspatiale. En calibrant ce magnétosphère cela nous permettra de déceler toutes fluctuations et nous pourrons détecter leurs mouvements. Nous pourrons peut-être être en mesure de trouver où ce trouve leur repaire."

"Pourra t'ont aussi être en mesure de calculer le nombre de saut effectué ?" Demanda le Jaffa qui s'intéressait de près à la question.

"Je ne sais pas. Les distorsions dimensionnelles sont plutôt instables."

Le petit tournevis glissa sur le rebord du magnétosphère et lui égratigna le bout du doigt. "Aie… Hé merde…" Grogna Sam en portant son doigt à sa bouche.

"Vous êtes blessé ? Faut-il aller à l'infirmerie…" Teal'c se raidit en voyant le regard de Sam se durcir.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire Teal'c. Ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure." Lui répondit-elle. À chaque heure qui passait Sam devenait de plus en plus tendue. Pire à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le mot _infirmerie_ ou _médecin,_ son moral chutait comme une pierre lâcher dans un puits sans fond. _Faites qu'elle soit encore vivante… Faites qu'ils ne lui fassent aucun mal… Faites que j'en finisse avec ce maudit magnétosphère et qu'on la retrouve saine et sauve… Faites que…_

"Vous voulez en parler, Capitaine ?" Demanda doucement le grand Jaffa qui une fois de plus sembla lire dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle travaillait d'arrache-pieds pour trouver le bon réglage. Elle ne dormait que quelques heures pour se remettre au boulot. Tout ça prenait du temps, beaucoup trop de temps… Sam se recomposa et remit en place son masque d'impassibilité. "Parler de quoi ?" Si Teal'c lisait vraiment dans ses pensées, il était inutile de lui parler. Non, bien sûr que non, le Jaffa n'était pas télépathe, il était peut-être un peu plus sensible qu'il en avait l'air, mais de ça, il était incapable. D'un autre côté, c'était tentant, mais qu'allait-elle lui dire. _Teal'c, je crois que je suis amoureuse, du Docteur Fraiser, tu sais celle qu'ils ont enlevés et qu'ils sont peut-être en train de torturer à mort… et ça c'est si elle est encore en vie…_ Elle déglutit avec peine. _Vois-tu, Teal'c, elle ne le sait pas, et ne ressent certainement rien de ce genre pour moi, mais je suis incapable de nier mes sentiments… je sais, je sais… elle est aussi inaccessible que la lune, mais ça ne me fait rien… Je vais devenir complètement barge s'il ne se passe rien bientôt… tu comprends ?_ Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le grand Jaffa. "Non, je ne veux pas en parler, Teal'c, je vais bien…"

"Je vois." Dit-il d'un ton mystérieux et d'un air tout à fait énigmatique en arquant un sourcil. Un moment inconfortable passa puis il reprit. "J'ai un peu de difficulté à comprendre certains aspects de la logique Ankarienne, Capitaine. Leur façon de faire la rébellion est-elle efficace ? Je n'ai pas terminé la lecture de votre livre sur l'histoire du monde. J'ai lu que le terrorisme était une façon efficace de promouvoir les changements politiques."

Sam lui fut reconnaissante de changer de sujet. "Je n'ai jamais souscrit à cette théorie. Obtenir le pouvoir politique à la pointe d'un fusil n'a jamais fait plus de mal que de bien." Rétorqua-t-elle amer.

"Il y a pourtant, dans votre histoire, de nombreux exemples où cela l'a été."

"Oui, je sais…"

"Alors il est correct de dire que le terrorisme est acceptable quand les options pacifiques pour y arriver ne le sont pas."

"Teal'c, le terrorisme n'est pas acceptable."

"Même pour répondre à la violence ?"

Sam le regarda. "C'est une question que les humains se posent depuis la nuit des temps. J'ai bien peur que ta confusion prouve que tu es… humain…"

Teal'c arqua un sourcil en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Dans la caverne Flynn dessinait toujours en regardant Janet s'occuper de ses patients. Le jeune garçon entra dans l'infirmerie et marcha vers lui. "Il y a quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir."

"Fais-le entrer." Dit Flynn sans même lever les yeux de son dessin.

Le serveur entra et prit un moment pour enlever son sac à dos. Flynn le salua brièvement. Janet trop occupée ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

"Ils ont arrêté tout le monde." Il regarda en direction de Janet qui venait de lui jeter un petit regard curieux.

Flynn la regarda à son tour. "À cause d'elle ?"

Katik le serveur, hocha la tête. "Les terriens veulent négocier sa libération."

"Pendant que les autorités Naupliennes remplissent les cellules de détention ?" Ajouta Flynn avec ironie.

Le serveur hocha de nouveau la tête. "Un des terriens travail avec la dirigeante en chef de la sécurité national. Il veut te rencontrer."

"Bien sûr qu'il veut me rencontrer." Il secoua la tête, regarda en direction de Janet puis en direction de son dessin. Un portrait au crayon qui la représentait. Déposant sa tablette à dessin il fit signe à Katik de l'attendre un instant et se dirigea vers le petit médecin.

"Vos collègues ont participés aux arrestations massives pour faire de la pression sur nous. Ils veulent que l'on vous libère."

"Je suis certaine que c'est un malentendu." Répliqua Janet qui n'aimait pas son ton de voix et l'implication de ses paroles.

"Ils travaillent avec les autorités et la police. Il les a vu de ses propres yeux." Ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit signe de tête vers le serveur.

"Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est me récupérer saine et sauve." Concéda Janet.

"Je ne vais pas vous libérer." Il la regarda longuement. Un peu trop longuement songea Janet qui avait remarqué cette petite lueur de convoitise dans son regard. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

"J'ai besoin de vous." Ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

"Pour trouver une façon de renverser les effets des sauts inter dimensionnels ? Je peux faire ça tout de suite. Arrêtez d'utiliser cet appareil." Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre. "Flynn, j'ai une vie sur la Terre, et il y a quelqu'un dans cette vie." Elle se tut aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Peut-être pour éteindre cette lueur concupiscente dans ses prunelles et mettre un terme à ces regards un peu trop insistant qu'il lui lançait depuis quelques jours.

Flynn tiqua et ses yeux se durcirent. Il sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse. "Sur Terre hein…"

Janet se mordit l'intérieure de la joue. Elle le vit baisser la tête, il réfléchissait toujours. Il releva ensuite des yeux victorieux vers elle.

Janet se figea.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il platement affichant un regard qui indiquait tout le contraire.

Elle réalisa aussitôt l'implication de ses paroles et devina ses pensées. "Non…" Souffla-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux paniqués.

"Vous vous êtes alliés aux Naupliens, contre nous…" Continua-t-il sèchement.

"Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis." Se plaignit Janet.

"Vous l'êtes maintenant." Dit-il ensuite. "Nous crions nos demandes depuis près de cinquante ans, et personne ne les entends. Si nous détruisons votre SGC peut-être que quelqu'un écoutera enfin…"

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Janet lui courut après. "S'il vous plaît… Non… Ne faites pas ça."

"Vous vous êtes mit vous même dans cette situation. Vous leur avez fourni un soutient, vous avez organisé des arrestations massives…"

"S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça, Flynn. Je vais faire tout ce que vous me demanderez."

Il l'étudia un moment, prenant en considération tout ce qu'il pourrait lui demander. C'était tentant. "Il y avait aussi quelqu'un dans ma vie. Ils l'ont arrêté et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Ils l'ont tué. Elle est morte en détention." Il s'éloigna pendant qu'elle restait derrière totalement dévastée.

Les sirènes d'alarmes du SGC se mirent à hurler à l'instant ou un groupe de terroristes Ankariens faisaient son apparition dans un bruit de tonnerre infernale. L'un des soldats, de faction non loin de là ouvrit, le feu sur eux mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et s'écroula mort au pied de son compagnon qui détala aussitôt avant d'y laisser lui aussi sa peau. Mieux valait se replier.

Dans le laboratoire Teal'c et Sam levèrent la tête aussitôt.

_Alerte rouge ! Intrusion niveau seize ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice, je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice, Alerte rouge !_ Entendirent-ils en provenance de l'intercom.

Sam alluma son petit magnétosphère. "J'ai une lecture. Une forte fluctuation du champ subspatiale au niveau quatre…" Elle fit un geste vers le corridor derrière la porte du labo.

Teal'c bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa son zat qu'il avait laissé sur l'une des tables non loin de là. Il commença à se déplacer vers la porte. Sam le suivit son appareil en mains. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et étira la tête dans le couloir.

Personne.

Il fit un petit signe vers Carter et ils commencèrent à avancer doucement. Ils avaient presque parcouru la totalité du chemin vers la salle de contrôle de la Porte quand ils entendirent une forte détonation. "Merde !" Laissa échapper Sam. "Une bombe !"

"De toute évidence, Capitaine Carter."

Ils continuèrent à avancer et arrivèrent bientôt à la salle de contrôle ou se trouvaient Hammond en compagnie de quelques techniciens. L'agitation était à son comble.

"Personne n'est blessé." Demanda Sam en venant vers lui.

"Je crains qu'ils ne veuillent détruire le SGC. Ils apparaissent plante des charges explosives et disparaissent. Nos experts en désamorçage font ce qu'ils peuvent mais à ce rythme, je crains fort que…" Une autre explosion se fit entendre et Hammond pressa rapidement un bouton. "Sceller toute la base." Il pressa sur un autre bouton. "Infirmerie, quel est votre statut ?"

"Trois mort, et une dizaine de blessés. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour récupérer les blessés du niveau vingt-six. Warner terminé."

Sam examina attentivement son magnétosphère. "Ils sautent à intervalle régulier, monsieur. Même si la base est scellée, cela ne les empêchera pas de sauter hors de la base s'ils le désirent… Ils vont où bon leur semble…"

Sur ce ils entendirent un son tonitruant en provenance de la salle d'embarquement. Un homme déposa un sac à dos, probablement remplit de charge explosive et disparut une seconde plus tard.

"Charge explosive dans la salle d'embarquement !" Hurla Hammond dans son micro. "Envoyé immédiatement l'équipe de désamorçage." Il se retourna vers Teal'c et Sam. "Il ne faut surtout pas perdre la Porte."

"Si la charge explose, le naquadha de la Porte emportera tout le Colorado avec elle." Souffla Sam.

"Procédez à l'évacuation de toute urgence !" S'écria Hammond qui était dépassé par les événements. Sa voix se répercuta sur les vingt-huit niveaux du complexe de la montagne Cheyenne.

"Ça ne servira à rien si…"

"Où est cette foutue équipe de désamorçage !" S'énerva Hammond.

"J'ai une idée…" Sam s'empressa de pousser un des techniciens hors de son siège et tapa une adresse. Les chevrons de la Porte commencèrent à s'enclencher l'un après l'autre puis elle piqua un sprint vers l'escalier.

"Capitaine Carter !" S'écria Hammond, mais elle ne lui répondit pas et disparut de leur vue. Un moment plus tard, ils la virent courir dans la salle d'embarquement, saisir le sac bourré d'explosif et le lancé au travers le vortex de la Porte.

"Je crois que votre problème est réglé, Général." Dit calmement Teal'c.

Comment le Jaffa pouvait-il rester aussi calme ? "L'un de mes problèmes Teal'c…" Souffla Hammond qui respirait un peu mieux.

Sam revint ensuite au courant et à bout de souffle et s'empara de son magnétosphère. Elle tourna quelques boutons et observa un moment le petit moniteur." Levant la tête vers Hammond, elle sourit. "Nous pouvons maintenant suivre leur trajectoire et prévoir où ils vont se matérialiser."

La tension était palpable et Sam regarda Hammond. "Je capte un fort signal. Corridor trois, niveau sept."

"Annuler l'évacuation. Soldats en place corridor trois, niveau sept." Il se retourna vers Sam. "Combien de temps ?"

"Une minute peut-être moins."

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ils attendirent en silence pendant que la minute s'écoulait.

Puis une voix grésilla dans la salle de contrôle. "Corridor trois, niveau sept sécurisé. Un ennemi à terre, l'autre nous a échappé. Le Colonel O'Neill est blessé. Désamorçage des explosifs en cours."

"D'autres fluctuations, niveau vingt-huit… salle de contrôle…" S'écria Sam.

"Ici ?" S'exclama Hammond.

Teal'c mit son zat en fonction.

Un bruit terrible retentit dans le poste de commande, et dans un flash de lumière aveuglant, Flynn et quelques hommes se matérialisèrent aux côtés de Sam. Flynn l'attrapa aussitôt par le bras et la tira vers lui sans que Teal'c ou qui que ce soit d'autre n'ait le temps de faire un geste. "Vous êtes de petits malins." Grogna ce dernier. Sam eut tout juste le temps de laisser tomber son magnétosphère et ils disparurent tous dans un autre flash de lumière.

On reconduit Samantha Carter escortée de deux terroristes dans l'infirmerie.

Quand Janet leva les yeux leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment avant que l'on pousse brutalement Sam vers elle.

Daniel assit dans un des fauteuils autour de la table de la salle de débriefing soupira lourdement. Les choses dégénéraient franchement. Janet et maintenant Sam…

"Le Colonel O'Neill récupère à l'infirmerie. Sa blessure n'était pas très sévère." Dit Hammond.

"Combien de morts et de blessés ?" Demanda Jackson.

"Trois morts, et dix-neuf blessés en comptant O'Neill." Répondit le Général Hammond.

"Si le Capitaine Carter n'avait pas lancé ce sac d'explosif au travers de la Porte pour l'envoyer dans le vide sidéral, nous serions tous morts…" Dit Teal'c d'un ton égale.

Daniel se sentait responsable et n'en menait pas large. "Pourquoi ? Je leurs ai seulement demandé de négocier…"

"Vous avez votre réponse, Docteur Jackson." Répondit placidement Teal'c. Il lui lança cependant un regard sympathique. Ce qui ne fit que le mettre encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà et une lueur de détermination s'alluma dans ses yeux.

"Laissez-moi passer, bon sang !" Jack fit son apparition en grognant après l'un des gardes. Il vint s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

"Colonel, je croyais que…" Commença Hammond.

"Ahhh, je vais bien, Général." Grogna-t-il fort agacé. "Monsieur, la prochaine fois que les Ankariens utiliseront leur machin truc inter dimensionnel, pourrons-nous déterminer où se situe leur repaire ?"

"Oui." Répondit Teal'c qui avait assisté Carter et qui en savait plus long qu'eux sur le fonctionnement du magnétosphère.

Daniel hocha la tête et impatient se leva en attrapant l'appareil. "Il faut y aller maintenant." Lança-t-il à l'adresse du Général Hammond qui hocha la tête. "Teal'c accompagnez-le."

"Permission de les accompagner, Monsieur." Intercéda Jack d'un ton résolu.

Hammond le regarda un instant et finit par hocher la tête. "C'est bon… Rendez-vous dans la salle d'embarquement dans quinze minutes."

Sam était assit sur un des petits lits de camp de l'infirmerie, les poignets ligotées derrière le dos. Janet lui épongea le front avec le revers de sa manche.

Sam était abasourdit par ce qu'elle voyait, Janet avait du vivre un vrai cauchemar. "Jack a été touché… Ils ont fait passablement de dommages…" Dit-elle faiblement.

"Est-ce qu'il est…"

Sam la regarda un moment dans les yeux. Janet avait l'air si abattue. "Je crois que non…"

Janet ferma un instant les yeux. "Merci mon dieu…" Balbutia-t-elle.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ils avaient besoin d'un médecin."

"Des effets secondaires à leur petit appareil de téléportation ?"

"Convoyeur leptonique… Oui…" Souffla Janet. Elle la regarda un instant. "Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Nous pouvons suivre leur déplacement… J'ai trafiqué un magnétosphère qui peut tracer et anticipé leurs déplacements…"

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Elles se regardèrent ainsi un long moment. Une intimité toute fragile qu'elles ne voulaient pas rompre.

"Je suis désolée." Finit par murmurer faiblement Janet sans la quitter des yeux. "Si j'avais obéis, nous nous serions replier et nous serions rentrés à la base. Tout ceci ne…"

Sam lui coupa la parole en secouant la tête. "Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire… O'Neill aurait pu te forcer à obéir mais…"

"Il n'aurait pas osé." S'offusqua un peu Janet.

"Il aurait pu et aurait dû le faire…"

Elles se regardèrent encore en silence un moment.

"Sans me demander mon avis…"

"Puisque tu ne voulais pas suivre les ordres…"

"Si elles avaient été raisonnables… J'obéis quand les ordres sont raisonnables…"

"Janet, tu ne peux pas sauver l'univers tout entier…" Elle s'arrêta et la regarda avec affection, puis inconfortable balaya l'infirmerie des yeux.

"Il n'y a pas d'issue vers l'extérieur, ils les ont fait condamnés." Dit aussitôt Janet.

"La seule façon de sortir d'ici c'est au moyen de ce convoyeur leptonique, c'est ça ?"

"Un moyen de transport que je n'encourage pas. Ça les tue." Murmura Janet doucement en la regardant.

Sam sentit la caresse de son regard. "Ils sont fous."

Janet ne répondit pas tout de suite. "Je n'en suis plus si sûr… Il y a une différence entre un fou et un homme prêt à mourir pour une cause… Je ne sais plus très bien quoi penser depuis quelques jours…"

Sam eut l'air concernée par cet aveu. "Janet, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire le profil psychologique de l'impact d'être un otage…"

"Je sais. Je comprends. Mais leur chef, Flynn, il n'est pas tout à fait l'homme auquel je m'attendais…"

"Non, je suppose que non. Sans aucunes raisons, ils ont attaqué et tenté de détruire le SGC…" Cracha Sam qui n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Janet réagissait.

"Mais ils avaient une raison… l'aide médicale, les arrestations… Sam, si nous pensons vraiment à notre rôle dans tout ça…"

"Janet, te rends-tu compte que tu prends le parti d'un homme qui a presque réussit à nous éliminer…"

Le petit médecin avala avec difficulté. Elle réalisa où elle en était arrivée et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Cela la terrifia. "Je…"

La voix de Flynn se fit entendre juste à ce moment. "Vous voyez, je n'ai pas tué votre… _amie_… Janet." Lança-t-il d'une voix forte en entrant dans la caverne, les mains dans les poches il vint vers elles nonchalamment. "Nous n'avons pas réussit à détruire votre SGC. Nous l'avons donc enlevée." Il adressa un sourire à Sam. "Vous savez votre amie, n'a pas voulu me dire son nom, avant trois jours entiers… elle est fichtrement têtue…" En parlant de Janet. Il avait l'air fier de ce fait.

Sam se tourna vers Janet et laissa un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. "Je sais…" Puis son sourire s'effaça tandis qu'elle retournait les yeux vers le dénommé Flynn. "Vous avez fait une grave erreur…"

"Oh?" S'exclama-t-il un peu trop dramatiquement.

"Vous avez attaqué une base appartenant à l'armée des États-Unis, vous avez tué et blessé plusieurs personnes et kidnappé deux officiers. Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire qu'il n'y aura aucune risposte…"

"Au contraire… je compte là-dessus…" Grommela Flynn en lui jetant un regard noir.

"Vous voulez que la Terre se mêle à ce conflit ?" L'interrogea Sam en colère.

"Oh vous y êtes déjà mêlé. Vos actions sont admirables, mais manque de moralité et démontre un certain degré de lâcheté… Vous faites affaire avec un gouvernement qui tente de nous anéantir. Ensuite, vous dites que vous n'êtes pas impliqué. Mais pourtant, vous l'êtes. Vous ne voulez simplement pas vous salir les mains."

"C'est vous qui êtes des lâches… Vous nous accusez d'être déloyal tandis que vous planté des bombes dans l'ombre comme des couards…"

"Je me suis battu de la seule façon que je connaisse devant un ennemi intraitable. Maintenant, je me prépare à faire la guerre à un adversaire beaucoup plus puissant encore. Pouvez-vous comprendre comment cela va m'aider ?"

"J'ai bien peur que non." Répondit Janet un peu déstabilisée.

"Il vient de se garantir un siège autour de la table de négociation…" Rétorqua Sam.

"C'est vous qui vous êtes garantit un siège, mademoiselle Carter. Je vous oblige simplement à vous y asseoir. Votre organisation en aura rapidement assez de notre petite guerre… ils voudront bientôt ne plus rien avoir à faire avec nous et voudront fuir aussi loin que possible de cette planète. Éventuellement, votre organisation forcera la main du gouvernement Nauplien pour qu'ils fassent quelques concessions… Puis d'autres…" Ajouta-t-il sardoniquement avant de poursuivre. "Et encore d'autres, jusqu'à ce que finalement nous puissions en venir à une entente honorable qui sauvera la face de tout le monde." Il marqua une pause. "Et nous aurons gagné…"

Sam l'étudia un moment réalisant que ce petit scénario était vraiment envisageable. "Vous comprenez que je ne vais coopérée d'aucune façon que ce soit…"

"Vous coopérez déjà, mademoiselle Carter… Par votre seule présence ici."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Hammond, assit dans le fauteuil de son bureau, était en grande conversation avec le Président des États-Unis. "Oui, monsieur, nous…" Commença-t-il avant qu'un flash aveuglant suivit d'un bruit de tonnerre ne retentissent dans la petite pièce. Flynn apparut et prit un moment pour récupérer de la douleur intense qu'il ressentait. Hammond retrouva la parole. "Je dois raccrocher… Je vous rappelle plus tard…" Ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser davantage ou d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, il déposa le combiné rouge et dévisagea le nouveau venu. Peut-être serait-il capable de trouver une excuse pour retirer l'arme qui était caché dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

"Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal. Je veux que vous entendiez ce que j'ai à dire." Finit par dire Flynn.

Hammond entendit l'alerte rouge et les sirènes se mettre à hurler. Puis hocha la tête.

"Vos officiers vont bien. Leur intégrité physique dépend de vous. Nous demandons que l'embargo et que les sanctions contre les Ankariens soient levées. La Terre veillera à ce qu'il ne contre-attaque pas. Cette situation perdurera tant que les Naupliens n'accepteront pas de s'asseoir à la table du conseil de médiation. Vous avez douze heures pour faire appliquer nos demandes."

Deux soldats entrèrent dans le bureau du Général et mirent Flynn en joue, mais Hammond leur fit signe de ne rien faire. Puis Flynn disparut dans un autre flash aveuglant sans qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Jack, Teal'c et Daniel regardèrent le magnétosphère et la carte géographique de P4X-305. Daniel se retourna vers Marla Jade. "On les tient."

C'est justement ce qu'O'Neill espérait entendre.

Dans la salle de débriefing, Marla Jade, les membres de SG-1 et le Général Hammond étaient penchés sur la carte géographique de P4X-305.

"Nous savons que la base des Ankariens se trouve à quelques trois cent kilomètres au nord de Thalmez, une ville située au sud du continent Nauplien.

"Le sonar géomagnétique nous a révélé un système complexe de caves qui s'enfoncent à plus de trois cent cinquante mètres dans le sol." Ajouta Daniel.

"Il y a des issues qui mènent à la surface ?" Demanda Hammond.

"Non, mon Général. Aucunes." Rétorqua O'Neill.

"Ils utilisent une source de lumière artificielle et un système de ventilation probablement alimenté par un générateur hydroélectrique." Déclara Daniel.

"Si nous pouvons trouver un moyen de couper le courant, cela créerait de la confusion. Nous pourrions utiliser cette diversion pour vous permettre de récupérer vos officiers." Énonça Marla Jade.

"SG-1 vous avez mon autorisation. Faites tout ce qu'i faire pour les sortir de là." Il se retourna vers Marla Jade, mais il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle ferait le nécessaire.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle d'embarquement.

La Porte était déjà activée. SG-3 se joindraient à eux pour cette mission de sauvetage. Passant devant sur l'embarcadère Jack se retourna vers le Général Hammond. "Général ?"

"Bonne chance."

"Nous allons les ramener."

Flynn s'avança vers Janet qui était en train de traiter les blessés. Il portait sous le bras sa tablette à dessin.

"Vous êtes heureuse qu'elle soit là ?" Demanda-t-il du tac au tac.

"Oui." Dit-elle très honnêtement.

Il resta un moment silencieux à la regarder. Bizarrement cela ne semblait pas lui plaire et Janet comprit son erreur.

"Il me faudra peut-être la tuer." Déclama-t-il d'un ton sec. Le sang de Janet se figea dans ses veines et il ajouta. "Je voulais seulement vous avertir."

"Flynn, elle peut vous aider… c'est une scientifique vraiment brillante… la plus brillante de notre monde…" Commença Janet.

"Elle ne nous aidera pas…" Cracha Flynn. Une lueur malsaine s'alluma dans ses yeux.

"Si vous pouvez la convaincre que votre cause est…" Tenta Janet, mais il lui coupa la parole.

"Vous pourriez la convaincre… Pas moi." Dit-il en colère.

"Je vais lui parler… Je vais essayer…" Promit Janet qui savait très bien que cela serait inutile.

Flynn haussa les épaules en grimaçant. "Si j'étais à sa place, je m'attendrai à mourir."

Flynn venait de faire une grosse erreur de jugement. Janet comme par magie commença à retrouver sa lucidité. Elle retrouva également son aplomb et par la même occasion ce feu qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était… une personne de conviction… Elle savait exactement ce qui se passerait si Sam et Flynn échangeaient leur place respective. "Vous n'êtes pas à sa place, et si elle était à la vôtre, elle ne vous aurait pas enlevé de force… Elle ne jouerait pas de vils jeux avec votre vie. Elle vous traiterait avec respect…"

"Je vous ai traité avec respect…" S'emporta-t-il. Ce qui ne fit que la mettre encore plus en colère.

"Vous me faites peur, Flynn. Vous me contrôlez au moyen de ma propre peur… Comme vous essayez de contrôler par la peur ce maudit continent."

"Vous n'avez pas goûté à la vraie peur jusqu'à maintenant, Docteur." Cracha-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

"Est-ce que c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire ? Est-ce que la peur est votre seule arme…" S'emporta-t-elle à son tour. Sa voix résonna dans toute la caverne.

Flynn sembla réfléchir un moment. "Non, mais la peur est une bonne arme." Finit-il par répondre en retrouvant un peu son calme. Un autre moment passa pendant qu'il affichait un sourire, satisfait de sa réponse.

"Voulez-vous savoir ce qui me fait le plus peur, Flynn ? Ce qui me fait vraiment peur, c'est de penser que vous pourriez gagner cette bataille et accéder au vrai pouvoir. Ça, ça me fait vraiment peur." Cracha Janet entre ses dents en le foudroyant du regard. Elle méprisait tout ce qu'il représentait. Elle le haïssait et il le vit bien.

Il s'approcha si près d'elle qu'elle put sentir son haleine. Elle vit bien ses narines qui se dilataient à chacune de ses inspirations. Il lui saisit les poignets. Elle hoqueta de douleur. Elle voulut reculer mais se retrouva coincé contre le mur derrière elle. Elle vit naître de la haine dans les yeux de Flynn et quelque chose d'autre aussi d'encore plus terrifiant. Du désir.

Elle se tenta de débattra en vain et lui lança un regard hostile sans rien dire.

Un moment passa, il sembla se calmer. Il ouvrit la bouche mais incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments, il lui donna sa tablette à dessin et battit en retraite. Elle l'observa quitter l'infirmerie les dents serrées. Elle était totalement hors d'elle. Puis quand il disparut, elle commença à tourner les pages de la tablette. Son expression passa de furieuse à incrédule quand elle vit son propre visage page après page. Elle leva les yeux pour les porter sur l'endroit où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois et ouvrit la bouche décontenancée.

Dans une partie reculée des cavernes. Jack et Teal'c accompagnés de Makepeace et ses hommes commencèrent à se déployer. Pour parvenir à s'introduire dans les caves, ils avaient dû utiliser les appareils de téléportation Ankariennes. Tous armés de zat, ils se mirent à avancer.

Se tenant à l'embouchure d'un large tunnel, Teal'c et Jack se déplacèrent rapidement. Ils s'occupèrent de quelques gardes chemin faisant. Ils rejoignirent bientôt Daniel qui s'était téléporté dans une autre section des caves. Il leur apprit que Carter et Fraiser étaient présentement dans l'une des cellules de la section de détention et que les générateurs se trouvaient au bout du tunnel sud. Makepeace et ses hommes se mirent aussitôt en route et disparurent dans les ténèbres.

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c recommencèrent à avancer en silence vers le nord.

On poussa rudement Janet dans la cellule. Sam qui était assise sur le lit se leva aussitôt pour venir vers elle. Ses poignets étaient maintenant libérés de leurs entraves et elle serra Janet dans ses bras. Cela faisait deux jours entiers qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues et Sam avait été très inquiète. Elle la serra beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire remarqua Janet qui tenait toujours la tablette à dessin dans son autre main. Sam se recula au bout d'un moment.

"Tu vas bien ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant les épaules et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Oui, assez…" Répondit Janet en lui lançant un petit sourire tel une petite fille qui cache un secret. Sam se racla la gorge et affronta son regard avec calme. Quoi que son teint était soudain plus rouge.

"À quel point cela serait-il dangereux pour nous d'utiliser leur appareil pour se sortir d'ici ?" Demanda Sam.

"Je n'en suis pas certaine. Mais il est hors de…" Commença Janet

"C'est dans notre obligation de trouver une façon de nous échapper…" La coupa Sam.

"Il est prêt à te tuer." Lui avoua le petit médecin d'un air sombre et dégoûté.

"Raison de plus pour nous enfuir…" Elle marqua une pause. "Crois-tu que tu as gagné sa confiance ?"

Le petit médecin baissa les yeux un peu mal à l'aise, puis lui tendit la tablette à dessin. Sam commença à tourner les pages rapidement. Quelque chose passa sur son visage, mais Janet fut bien incapable de dire ce que c'était. De la dérision, de la jalousie, de l'amusement ? Elle ne fut pas en mesure d'interpréter l'expression mystérieuse sur le visage de Sam.

"En effet, on peut dire que oui… et un peu plus…" Son regard croisa celui de Janet. "Nous pourrons peut-être utiliser ça à notre avantage." Pavoisa Sam. Elle était bien consciente de très mal cacher ses émotions et elle se racla la gorge en voyant l'expression sérieuse qu'abhorrait Janet.

Un long moment passa tandis qu'elles se regardaient sans rien dire puis le petit médecin rompit le silence. "Samantha, je dois te dire quelque chose…" Elle s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde pour la regarder droit dans les yeux incertaine de vouloir continuer mais résolue à le faire. "Juste au cas où nous ne nous en sortions pas vivantes…" Elle déglutit avec peine et fit un pas en avant et levant la tête vers Sam, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

L'air se chargea d'électricité comme si toute la pièce vibrait au diapason avec les émotions que Sam ressentait en cet instant de pure contemplation. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi une éternité sans jamais bouger. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Janet était sur le point de lui faire une importante confidence et elle se prit à espérer. _Peut-être que…_

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup et Sam crut qu'elle venait de rendre l'âme… Puis sentant la main de Janet serrer davantage la sienne, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Une retentissante sirène d'alarme se mit à hurler avec force dans toutes les cavernes.

"Ils nous ont trouvé…" Souffla-t-elle prise d'un optimiste renouvelé. Regardant de gauche à droite tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à la noirceur, elle tira Janet derrière elle maladroitement avançant à tâtons vers la porte de la cellule.

Jack, Teal'c et Daniel avançaient prudemment dans la pénombre, leurs lunettes à vision infrarouge leur donnait un avantage non négligeable, et ils terrassèrent encore quelques gardes avant de bifurquer à gauche. Les cellules ne se trouvaient plus très loin maintenant.

Dans une autre partie des caves, Makepeace et ses hommes commencèrent à faire place net. Ils étaient tombés par hasard sur la cache d'arme où plusieurs terroristes avaient élu refuge.

Flynn, une torche à la main pénétra dans le quartier de détention et se dirigea directement vers la cellule de ses otages. Sam le vit venir mais ne put rien faire car il pointait son arme sur elle. Elle lâcha donc la main de Janet et leva les siennes.

"Flynn…" Commença doucement Janet que Sam avait poussée bien à l'abri derrière elle. Les paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à formuler moururent sur ses lèvres quand un grand flash de lumière les aveugla. Un coup de feu retentit en un écho funeste et Flynn s'écroula sur le sol. Marla Jade en compagnie de quelques miliciens rangea son arme. Jack suivit de Teal'c et Daniel arrivèrent sur l'entre faite.

Janet s'agenouilla pour prendre les signes vitaux de Flynn. "Il est mort."

"Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le tuer. D'abord, que faites-vous là. Vous n'étiez pas sensé interven…" Commença Daniel mais elle lui coupa la parole abruptement.

"En tant que prisonnier, il aurait été une incitation à la violence pour les sympathisants Ankariens et pour son peuple. Maintenant il sera un martyr, mais sa mort les désorganisera… du moins pour un temps… une solution imparfaite, pour un monde imparfait…"

Janet sur le point de se remettre debout perçut un mouvement dans le couloir. Mais il était trop tard. "Colonel…" Souffla-t-elle lentement le cœur en cavale.

Le jeune garçon qui l'avait tant aidé à l'infirmerie, pointait sur elle une arme. La haine brûlait dans ses yeux et Janet commença à avancer prudemment vers lui. "Tu peux mettre un terme à tout ça… Donnes-moi cette arme…"

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Sam plus encore que les autres. Un faux pas, un faux mouvement, une mauvaise parole et… elle avala avec difficulté tant elle avait la bouche sèche.

Janet avança encore de quelques pas et quelque chose changea dans le regard du garçon. Il hésitait. Quelques secondes passèrent encore avant qu'il n'abaisse son arme et ne la tende à Janet.

Marla Jade fit un signe de tête en direction de ses hommes et ils disparurent avec le gamin. "Il n'est pas aussitôt mort qu'il y en a déjà un prêt à prendre sa place… ça ne s'arrêtera jamais." Souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Daniel à ses côtés.

"Il aurait pu la tuer, il ne l'a pas fait. C'est peut-être le début de la fin." Lui répondit-il tranquillement.

Quelques jours plus tard…

Sam resta un moment immobile sur le seuil du bureau de Janet. Cette dernière avait la tête penchée sur un graphique qu'elle examinait minutieusement. Elle cogna quelques coups pour lui signifier sa présence et le petit médecin leva aussitôt la tête. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Je peux entrer ?" Demanda Sam joyeusement.

Janet lui indiqua la chaise devant son bureau de la main et Sam referma la porte derrière elle avant de venir s'y asseoir. "Comment est-ce que ça se passe pour toi ?" Demanda-t-elle ensuite sur le ton de la conversation.

"Oh… quelques cauchemars, mais sinon ça va… et toi ?" Dit Janet avec sincérité.

"Oh, moi… pas vraiment de contrecoup… j'ai vu pire pendant la guerre du Golf…"

"Oui, c'est vrai désolée… j'avais oublié que tu y avais participée…" Janet grimaça un peu et regarda Sam pendant un très long moment avant de rompre le silence. "Dis-moi, par simple curiosité, qu'elle était ton nom de code ?"

"Stardoc." Répondit Sam en souriant un peu gênée.

"Quoi ?!" Faillit s'étouffer Janet. "Starbuck, comme le taureau reproducteur ?"

"Non, pas Starbuck… Stardoc…" La corrigea aussitôt Sam en riant. "Je sais, c'est un peu ridicule, mais comme je suis docteur en astrophysique, les gars…"

"Je vois…" La coupa Janet soulagée en levant une main. Elle regarda Sam un autre long moment puis ouvrit de nouveau la bouche. "Tu voulais quelque chose ou simplement prendre de mes nouvelles ?"

"Un peu des deux…" Sam hésita et son regard se fit plus insistant. "Dans la caverne, juste avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent…" Elle hésita encore. "Que voulais-tu me dire ?" Finit-elle par lui demander. Cela lui avait prit une bonne dose de courage, mais elle y était arrivée. De l'autre côté du bureau, Sam vit les joues de Janet s'empourprer, ce qui chez-elle était quelque chose de plutôt inhabituelle. De nouveau elle se prit à espérer.

_Okay Fraiser… tu l'as bien cherchée… maintenant trouves quelque chose d'intelligent à lui répondre, parce qu'elle est loin d'être idiote !_ Se dit-elle intérieurement un peu paniqué. Elle avala dru. "Hé bien… heu…" _Tu n'oseras pas ! Tu…_ Elle fit taire sa petite voix. "Je voulais te dire que…" Elle s'arrêta de nouveau de parler le temps de respirer un coup. "Capitaine Carter avez-vous quelque chose de prévue ce vendredi?" Un effort pitoyable pour changer de sujet. _Pitoyable, Fraiser ! Pitoyable…_ Janet se racla encore la gorge. _Vraiment piiiiitoyyyyable !_

Carter plissa les yeux. Janet se substituait-elle? Sam eut un doute. Janet venait de se défiler de piètre façon. Elle aurait dû être déçue, cependant, elle ne l'était pas. Une invitation à souper en tête-à-tête avec elle lui convenait parfaitement. À quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait? Elle lui sourit. "À quelle heure?" S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Une fois de plus, Janet, prit de cour fit fonctionner sa cervelle, même si en ce moment elle se demandait où elle l'avait mise. "Heu… 9h00…"

"Parfait… J'apporterai le vin." Elle se leva et fit quelque pas avant de se retourner. "Au fait… Docteur…" Annonça Sam sur un ton protocolaire pour plaisanter puis elle réfléchit un moment. "J'ai aussi quelque chose à vous avouer…" Sam mima de réfléchir encore puis afficha un large sourire. "Ah… et puis non… je vous en reparlerai vendredi…" Elle tourna les talons et lui lança encore un sourire par-dessus son épaule. "Bonne nuit, Docteur."

Janet fort décontenancée prit conscience qu'elle était restée la bouche à demi ouverte sous le choc et la referma en songeant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très brillante. C'était… c'était… Elle avait du mal à suivre ses pensées qui se dispersaient. "Bonne nuit…" Balbutia-t-elle complètement à côté de ses pompes.

Elle se contenta de fixer la porte close en réfléchissant. Le petit médecin plissa les yeux. Elle goûtait à sa propre médecine apparemment. Elle se recula dans son fauteuil en esquissant un petit sourire en coin. "Oh, je vois ! On veut jouer, pas vrai ?" Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même en plissant encore les yeux et en mâchant un peu le bout de son crayon. Au bout d'un moment elle sourit. "Hum… C'est un jeu fort dangereux, Capitaine Carter…" Dit-elle encore à voix haute.

Elle soupira heureuse. Tout ça impliquait tant de chose. Beaucoup de chose en fait… Des portes à ouvrir, de nouvelles avenues à explorer… Peut-être ? Peut-être pas ? Enfin, l'avenir le dirait…

**FIN.**


End file.
